


The World According to Ace Stark

by AceRogersBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceRogersBarnes/pseuds/AceRogersBarnes
Summary: Ace Stark is the secret, illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark. She was the result of a fling Tony had at 17. He didn't find out about her until she was 6 years old, and didn't take her under his wing until she started showing genius tendencies at 12. This story follows her life through the MCU and beyond. Will add more tags and characters as the story continues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Goodbye Miss Hardy, Hello Miss Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of the first Iron Man movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have changed things slightly but tried to stay as close to canon as possible. This is my first fic so please be kind. If you are here for the relationship with Steve and Bucky. It is coming stay tuned.

Ace sat at the breakfast table as she heard Pepper break the news to Tony’s latest conquest that is was time to go. If she hadn’t just sent her own one night stand out the door a few minutes before, she might have been judgemental. Let’s just say the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

Ace was in a great mood this morning because the paperwork she was waiting on had finally come in the mail. She couldn’t wait to wave it in Tony’s face. He was going to flip. Ace knew that her delight in annoying Tony and acting out for attention was textbook daddy issues but she didn't care. She was still young. She had her 30s to be a fully emotionally healthy adult. 

She went down the stairs to the garage where Tony was working on one of his stupid classic cars. “Good Morning Tony” she said in a sing song voice. Tony didn’t want her calling him dad. Having any child would ruin his image. Having a 21 year old child would just make him look old. No one knew Ace was Tony's daughter. It was well hidden from the press, she was just a distant cousin that Tony had taken in when her mother died. Only Pepper, Rhodes, Happy, and. Obadiah knew the truth about Ace's true relation to Tony.

“Miss Hardy, Mr. Stark has instructed me to have no one disturb him this morning” said Jarvis.

“Actually Jarvis you can call me Miss Stark from now on” Ace replied to the AI.

That got Tony’s attention and he looked up from his work. “Excuse me.” he said. Ace smirked, she had gotten the exact reaction she was hoping for.

“The official paperwork came in today. My legal name is now Ace Stark. Has a nice ring to it don't you think.”

“How? You did not have my permission!”

“I didn’t need it. Your name is on my birth certificate”

Tony paused and gave Ace the disapproving look she revels in. “Okay, cry for attention noted.” Tony stood up and wiped the grease off his hands. “I have a flight to catch.” He starts walking back up the stairs and Ace follows close on his heels.

“Don’t you mean we have a flight to catch.” Ace corrected him.

“Nope. You aren’t coming.”

“Excuse me. You're going to punish me for this name thing by kicking me out of demo for a weapon that I was instrumental in developing.” She was the one annoyed now. Ace was head of research and development for the weapons division of Stark Industries. Even Tony couldn’t deny she had inherited his genius.

“This isn’t about that. I can’t trust you around the military.”

“Ugh. You get kicked out of the army one time.”

Tony ignored Ace and walked out the door. She was disappointed. Not that Afghanistan was her idea of a vacation spot, but she thought that Tony was finally going to give her some acknowledgment. She should have known better.   
  


...

The next morning Ace woke up with a pounding headache. She had spent the night on one of he usual no one appreciates me benders. She turned over to face the naked man in her bed, her go to when not getting validation for her brain was to get validation for her looks. She just couldn't remember his name. Jason? Tyler? She definitely remembers screaming his name, just not exactly what is was. 

Ace's train of thought is interrupted by a pounding on the bedroom door. 

"Ace!" Pepper's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. Ace looked at the clock, it was 6am on Saturday morning. She slumped out of bed with a whine. She grabbed her robe from the hook on the wall and put it on as she made her way to the door. She opened it a crack to look at Pepper. 

"What. The. Fuck. Do you want?" 

"Rhodes needs to talk to you" Pepper pushes her phone towards her. 

Ace is very confused. Why wouldn't Rhodes just call her phone? She grabs the phone from Pepper with a suspicious look and speaks into it. 

"Rhodey?"

"Ace. I really hate to have to tell you this over the phone but Tony's Humvee was attacked. He's been taken." 

"What! Why are you the one telling me this? Weren't you supposed to be with him?"

"He said I was too boring to ride with him."

"Yeah, that tracks." She takes a deep breath. "Tell the pilot to send the jet back. I'm coming down there." 

"No you are not. It is way too dangerous and Tony would kill me if anything happened to you."

"He wouldn't care if anything happened to me"

"Then why do you care?"

Ace paused for a moment and let Rhodey's question sink in. Sure, she didn't have the best relationship with her father but he was still her family. As much as he didn't express it, she did like to think that deep down in that empty shell he did care about her too. "Fine. I won't come there. Just make sure you find him." 

"He's my friend Ace, I'm not going to leave him behind."

"Thank you Rhodey." Ace hung up the phone and handed it to Pepper who had been standing there the whole time. Pepper opened her mouth to say something but Ace just closed the door in her face and went back to bed. Her latest fling had woken up through all the commotion and was sitting up in bed. He leaned forward to kiss Ace as she returned to bed. She gave him a quick peck before crawling under the covers. 

"Is everything okay?" Mystery man asked. 

"Yup." She replied popping the p.

"That phone call sounded serious."

"It was."

He didn't reply. They sat awkwardly for a moment before he spoke again. "This is really embarrassing and I swear I'm not usually like this but we had a lot to drink last night and I'm really sorry but I don't remember your name."

"Ace." She replied. He was no longer of use to her. She was hoping if she kept her answers short and avoided conversation he would get the hint and leave. 

"That's a really cool name. My buddy knew a girl named Ace, he was in the army with her."

"You don't say." Ace replied flatly. She closed he eyes and sighed deeply. She knew what was coming. 

"Yeah she had to quit because she was sleeping with him and the other 3 guys in their platoon. They all got really pissed when they found out and filed complaints against her." 

"Sounds like a girl with a lack of self esteem and serious daddy issues." 

"Yeah." 

"I think it's time for you to leave now." Ace got out of bed, picked up his clothes from the floor and tossed them at him one by one. "I'm sure you can find your way to the door. If you get lost Jarvis will direct you" Ace left him alone in her room and went to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. 

Yes, the Ace that was in the army was her. When Ace followed in her father's footsteps and graduated MIT at 19 (her father was 17 when he graduated, and he never misses a chance to remind her that she's 2 years behind), she decided as an act of rebellion she would decline her father's offer to work at Stark Industries and join the army. She was in training to be a sniper with a small team of five. Since she was a young woman who's daddy didn't love her and set a horrible example as to what a relationship is supposed to look like, she ended up hooking up with all four of her coworkers. This wasn't a problem until another young woman joined their team. The new girl was looking for some fun of her own, as there wasn't much to do on their small base, and when both the guys she flirted with rejected her because they were with Ace, the problems started. They all filed complaints that Ace was creating a hostile work environment and that she was sexually harassing them. Tony had to step in and smooth things over. By the end of it the official record said that Ace quit, but really she was no longer allowed to continue. It had been over a year since it all went down and since then Ace has happily been running research and development for the Stark Industries weapons division. 

Ace was still sensitive about the whole thing. Though she says the reason she changed her last name was to piss Tony off, the real reason she did it was to distance herself from her past. She didn't want to be that insecure girl anymore. She was Ace Stark now, she was a badass. At least that's what she told herself. 

...

It had been 3 months since Tony went missing. Rhodey couldn't tell Ace any details of the search. Just that they were still looking. 

Ace spent her days working. She was helping Obadiah with Tony's duties, as well as doing her own job. Her nights were mostly spent at various clubs drinking and fucking away the feelings of worry she had about her father's whereabouts. Sure, it wasn't the most healthy way of coping but since when were the Starks the epitome of emotional health. 

"Miss Stark." Jarvis stated, waking Ace, but thankfully not the companion sharing her bed. "Mr. Hogan is in the kitchen, waiting to see you." 

Ace rolled out of bed and quietly slipped on an oversized sweater and some clean underwear. She stepped out the door and headed to the kitchen to greet Happy. She always liked Happy. He had always treated her as if she was his own daughter. He was very protective of her and Ace liked the idea of having him in her corner. 

"Good morning kiddo" Happy greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. He handed her a coffee cup and a takeout container. "I come bearing black coffee and the breakfast special from the diner down the road." 

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Ace replied as she grabbed the cup and container from him and sat at the kitchen island. Happy just smiled. "If you could help me out and get the man out of my bed, that would be great."

"I'm on it." Happy headed out the kitchen towards Ace's room as she just sat and enjoyed her breakfast. 

Happy returned a few minutes later with a pair of Ace's leggings in his hand. "Here. You should probably put these on and take that breakfast to go." 

"Why?"

"Tony is on a flight back from Afghanistan as we speak."

"What! And you waited this long to tell me." 

"Sorry Ace. I knew you would be hungover I wanted to ease you into it. Now let's get a move on shall we." 

...

Ace stood on the tarmac next to Pepper and watched the plane land in front of them. The ramp on the plane slowly lowered revealing Rhodey standing next to Tony as he sat in a wheelchair. Rhodey helped him up and they slowly made their way down the ramp. 

Ace looked over at Pepper, who's eyes were starting to well with tears, and had the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes at how dramatic this whole thing was. Over the top in a way that only Tony Stark could achieve. Some paramedics were making their way towards Tony with a gurney but he waved them away. 

Tony and Pepper shared some clever exchange but Ace wasn't really paying attention. Then Tony turned to her. "I see your eyes are dry kid. You didn't miss me at all?"

"Of course I did. I had just had my name changed to Ace Stark. I barely got a chance to see you cringe every time you heard someone say it."

"I forgot you did that" 

Ace just smirked and open the car door. Tony and Pepper got in the back seat while Ace rode shot gun next to Happy. Pepper and Tony got into an argument about him not going to the hospital. All Tony wanted was a cheeseburger and a press conference. The first Ace could definitely get on board with the second had her confused. However the thought of cheeseburgers distracted her hungover brain enough that she didn't care. 

...

After hitting the drive-thru, Happy pulled up to Stark Industries HQ. Outside Obadiah was waiting with a gaggle of employees, all applauding Tony's return. There was something very insincere about the whole scene but again Ace was too hung over to care. They all got out of the car and headed in to the press conference which was filled with more applause. To keep from throwing up Ace just found a spot to stand in the back enjoying the last cheeseburger and the fact that Tony thought he was saving that cheeseburger for after the press conference. Ace was so enthralled in her cheeseburger and checking out the ass of a particularly handsome reporter when Tony said something that definitely woke her up. 

"Effective immediately I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries." Ace couldn't believe her ears. That was her division. She was out of a job and he hadn't even warned her before hand. She sure as shit didn't feel guilty about eating his burger now. Obie practically shoved Tony away from the podium and was attempting to do damage control while Tony made his way out of the building. Ace followed after him. 

"What the fuck was that Tony? Don't you think you should have given me a heads up before shutting down my entire division." 

"Ace, this isn't about you."

"Of course not. Nothing ever is. Why should you care that your only daughter is now unemployed."

"Ace did you hear any of my speech?"

"I may have been distracted by a cheeseburger. In my defence I am very hungover." 

"The terrorists had our weapons. Ace, somehow our technology ended up in the wrong hands and until I can figure out how it is happening, I can't in good conscience continue." 

Ace really wanted to make a joke about him having a conscience but it wasn't the time. She stayed silent and let it all sink in. They had ended up in the building where the arc reactor was. Tony had stopped and was looking at it, she could see the wheels turning in his head. 

"This?" she said gesturing toward the reactor. "This is where you want to shift your focus?" 

Tony turned toward her unbuttoning his shirt and showing her the arc reactor in his chest. Ace just stared at in shock as Tony buttoned back up and readjusted his sling. Ace didn't say a word so Tony proceeded to tell her about the suit he had built for his escape and how he thought he could do it better now that he had all his resources at his disposal.

"Im in." Ace said enthusiastically. 

"No. This has to be off the Stark Industries books. No one can know."

"Well then it is a good thing I don't work for Stark Industries anymore." 

Just then the door opened and Obadiah entered with a stern look on his face. "Ace can I have a moment with Tony." 

"Of course. I'll just go wait in the car." Ace left the building and stood out by the car with Happy. Her mind already buzzing with ideas. 

...

Ace wandered down to the garage ready for a day of doing what she loved, building things that made other things blow up. She found Pepper down there with Tony. She was holding the old version of the reactor that used to be in Tony's chest and Tony seemed to have the new one that he had developed with Ace all plugged in and ready to go. 

"Aww, you put it in without me? Good. There is no way in hell I was going to put my hand in your chest."

"Ace, you're late." Tony said in a disappointed tone. 

"Uh oh, what are you going to do? Dock my pay? How do you make less than nothing?"

"You know they say your children are supposed to be a reflection of your best qualities. I don't know if that's true."

"I think that is if you actually raise them. Also sarcasm is one of your better qualities. At least I'm not a narcissist."

"Okay." Pepper said loudly as she started making her way out of the garage. "I'm going to get out of her before the happy family time turns sour."

"So, Rhodey is out." Tony said as he fiddled with the junk on his desk.

"Are you surprised? I know you have been friends for a long time but he's a military man." 

"I know." Tony brushed aside his feelings and perked up again. "Let's get to work." 

...

After about two weeks of not leaving the garage except to sleep, Ace and Tony finally had a working prototype. Tony had connected Jarvis's interface as well as a comms system so that Ace could also monitor what was going on. Ace was ready on the computer while Tony was getting in the suit. 

"Alright, Jarvis can you read me." Tony said now that the suit was fully put together around him.

"Yes, sir." replied Jarvis.

"Perfect. How about you Ace?"

"I have audio and visual. So if this works can we get started on my suit?"

"You aren't getting a suit." 

"Why not?" 

"You don't need a suit. Your my man in the chair. You watch my back from the comfort of your office." 

"But I'm a woman."

"Look we can discuss this at an unspecified later date." 

"I know that means never. I invented that term." With that Tony took off through the garage's tunnel to the outside.

Ace watched on the monitors as Tony took his new toy for a spin. They hadn't thought about ice build up for high altitude flight and she lost Tony's feed. Her heart dropped but it was only a short minute. The feed came back and a few minutes later Tony came crashing through the ceiling. 

"You're an idiot." Ace said to him and she exited the garage to go to bed. 

...

Tonight was the third annual Stark benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund. Ace usually hated these things, but she had been so focused on her work with Tony that she hadn't gotten laid in a while. This benefit was always chalk full of hot firefighters. 

She spotted the perfect target standing near the bar. He was tall, blonde, and had blue eyes that you could just get lost in. Ace adjusted her dress for optimal cleavage and went in for the kill. 

She stood next to him at the bar and the bartender came over to the both of them.

"This man is going to buy me a rum and coke." she said to the bartender gesturing to the muscle bound specimen standing next to her. 

"I am?" the blonde said to Ace. 

"Relax." she said as the bartender came back with her drink. "It's an open bar."

"I'll have the same." he said to the bartender as he turned back to Ace an extended his hand towards her. "I'm Jake."

"Ace." She replied as she accepted his handshake.

Jake goes quiet and seems to notice something behind her that puts an expression of shock and awe on his face. Ace notices his change in demeanour and turns around. Standing there is Tony Stark. 

"What are you doing here Tony?" Ace asks sternly.

"I fixed the icing problem and had five hours to kill. It is my party and I can crash if I want to." 

"That's great. I'm kind of working on something over here." she says, gesturing to the man behind her. "So, if you could get out of my face it would be very much appreciated."

"Fine. I'll see you at home."

Ace turned back to Jake. "So, where were we." 

A respectable amount of time later Ace and Jake were intertwined at the lips, making their way towards the women's bathroom. Seeing that there was no one in there, Ace paused for a moment to lock the door and set her purse on the counter before running her fingers through Justin's hair and pulling his face towards hers so that their lips could meet again. Ace hiked her legs up around his waste as he grabbed her thighs and carried her. He set her down on the counter between two sinks without their lips parting. 

Jake brought one hand up to run his fingers through her hair as the other made it's way under her short dress. He was pleased to find that she neglected to put on underwear when she was getting ready for the gala. Ace was enjoying the attention his fingers were giving her when she heard her unmistakable ring tone. In moments like these Margaritaville was not the great choice she thought it was when she picked it. 

Jake broke the kiss. "Is that your phone?"

Ace reached towards him to pull him back in. "It's fine they will leave a message." They continued as the song stopped. It was quiet for a moment and then Jimmy Buffet filled the air once again. Jake withdrew from Ace. "Maybe you should get that?" 

Ace grabbed her purse from the counter and pulled out her phone. The caller ID said Dumbass. "This better be good Tony. I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"I have our first mission." Tony told her through the phone. 

...

Ace came down the stairs to the garage. The glass had shattered at the entrance and she was able to walk right through the hole that used to be the windows next to the door. 

"Tony?" Ace called out as she carefully stepped through the broken glass in her heels. She was still in her outfit from the Gala.

"Ace, get on the computer. I'm heading out now." Tony yelled out to Ace as he stood in position and the suit came together around him. She wanted to give him crap for cock blocking her but she knew it wasn't the time. Even though Ace took great joy from getting under her father's skin she knew when to do it and when not too. Tony had that serious look on his face and from the news cast she was catching on the TV she could see why. A small town in Afghanistan was being terrorized by weapons that she had helped him create. She understood now why Tony did what he did. She sat down at the computer and put on the headset. 

As Ace got into position at the computer Tony flew out of the garage. 

"Tony, can you read me?" Ace said into the head set. 

"Loud and clear." he replied.

"Were these the guys that kidnapped you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let's give them hell."

...

"Shit." Ace said into her headset. Tony had taken down the terrorists in the village and was in the process of dismantling their weapons store. 

"What?" Tony replied sounding concerned. 

"Remember that back door I put into the military comms a few years back so we could keep an eye on things." 

"No. You did what?" 

"What I hacked and legality of it isn't the issue here. The military and several other intelligence agencies were watching that village and now that there was a large explosion that did what they weren't allowed to do. They have a lot of questions."

"Let them ask. Like you said they can't make a move."

"Well you might want to have Rhodey ready on speed dial."

Just then Tony's phone started ringing. 

"Or he'll call you." Ace said with a bit of smugness in her voice.

Tony talked to Rhodes on the phone. He was doing a terrible job of convincing him that he had nothing to do with the weapons depot that was just destroyed or the bogey that was flying in restricted air space. Ace wanted to intervene and tell Rhodes the truth but Tony had her muted. Tony hung up on Rhodes and looped in Ace again while two fighter jets were trying to shoot him out of the sky.

"Tony, call Rhodey back tell him it's you." Ace exclaimed. 

"I'm kind of too busy right now to be catching up on calls, Ace."

"Okie dokie then. Your Will is all in order correct? Or should I get a tape recorder so you can just leave everything to me now?"

"Ace. You aren't helping." 

"I tried to help. You ignored me. Maybe if I had my own suit..." Tony cut off Ace by muting her again to get Rhodey back on the phone. He told him the truth and after taking out a fighter jet was in the clear and headed home. 

When he got back to the garage he was struggling to get out of the suit. 

"Ace, a little help over here." 

"It's your suit Tony, you figure it out." Ace stomped out of the garage and passed Pepper on the stairs. Tony had some serious explaining to do, but Ace couldn't care less. She had a fireman to call. 

...

Ace woke up pretty early. She left the fireman in her bed, grabbed his t-shirt from the floor to put on and some shorts out of her drawer. She grabbed two mugs of coffee and went down to the garage to see if Tony managed to get himself out of any of the pickles he had found himself in the night before. She passed Pepper on the stairs. She looked upset but not as angry as Ace thought she would be. He must have at least smoothed that over. 

When Ace walked into the garage Tony was working on repairing the damage done to the suit. She placed one of the mugs of coffee on the table next to him as she pulled up a chair and sipped her own drink. 

"Nice shirt. Where did you pick that one up?" Tony said to Ace with an air of judgement in his voice. 

"You're just jealous you haven't gotten any in a while. Is Pepper not putting out?"

"Why are you down here, Ace?" Tony deliberately ignored the Pepper comment Ace had baited him with. 

"Are you serious? You blow my phone up begging me to come help you, interrupting my hook up by the way. Which I didn't mention last night because you were in a mood, but I have never gotten in the way of one of your hookups before, ever."

"Well judging by your wardrobe choices this morning you seemed to have salvaged the situation." 

"That's not the point Tony."

"Then what is the point Ace." 

"That I'm not your punching bag, or your crutch. I helped you build that suit. Like it or not we built that thing together. As well as about 75% of the Stark Industries weapons catalogue. I am not that 12 year old girl who blew up the chemistry lab anymore. Mind you I think you respected her more. You know I am capable. If you didn't you would have never let me work for your company. Hell, I don't think you would even let me live in this house. If you want me to help you, you need to let me help with everything."

"You're right." Tony stated matter of factly. Ace's jaw almost hit the floor. 

"Wait. Can you say that again? Only this time slower and once I have my camera ready."

"Ace, just shut up and help me fix this."

Ace stands up to assess the damage to the suit with Tony. Jarvis pipes up.

"Miss Stark, your guest is awake and waiting for you in the kitchen."

"He probably needs his shirt in order to leave." Tony said with a smirk. "Deal with it. Then come back down here and help me deal with this."

...

That night Ace was sitting in her room watching a movie when her phone rang. It was Pepper. Pepper knew Ace wasn't her biggest fan, so if she was calling her something was up. Ace reluctantly answered the phone. 

"What do you want Pepper?"

"Where is Tony?" 

"He's downstairs I think. I'm not his keeper, you are. Why are you asking me?"

"I tried to call him and he answered but everything went silent. I think something bad is happening Obadiah is up to something."

"Fine. I'll go downstairs and check on him. Chill out and stay where you are. Call Rhodes." Ace hung up the phone and crept quietly down the stairs, just in time to peek around the corner and hear what could only be described as Obadiah's super villain speech. He had been responsible for Tony's kidnapping and was building a suit of his own. Ace stood hidden behind the pillar and heard everything. As Obadiah exited taking the reactor that had been in Tony's chest he paused for a moment, as if an idea had just occurred to him.

"Once I'm rid of you Tony, I won't have your brain. But I can have the next best thing." He said. It sent a shiver through Ace's spine because she knew he was talking about her. She turned to run back up the stairs but it was too late. Obadiah grabbed her arm and pulled her out from behind the pillar into Tony's view. She tried to pull away from his grip but he was a lot bigger and stronger than her. "You helped him build his suit didn't you?" Obadiah asked Ace as she struggled.

"I'm not going to help you." She spat as she continued he efforts to escape.

"I think you will change your tune sweetheart." He replies as he continues to leave the house, dragging Ace along behind him. She looks over to Tony, who is unable to move or speak on the couch. She sees the anger in his eyes and knows he will somehow find a way out of this. At the very least she is useful to him, he will probably come and save her. 

...

Obadiah had handcuffed Ace to a chair in his lab. She had a front row seat to him adding the final touch to his new suit, Tony's reactor. The suit was a lot bigger than Tony's and though that likely meant more power, which would be seen as superior to a man like Obadiah, Ace was smart enough to know that it would sacrifice the finesse that one would want in a suit like that. However Ace wasn't exactly in a place to suggest edits at the moment. 

Ace was uncharacteristically quiet as she subtly looked around the room trying to come up with a way to get out of this as Obadiah was tinkering with something at the work bench. It wasn't the first time Ace had been handcuffed to a chair but it was by far the least fun. Both Ace and Obadiah were distracted from their tasks when they heard a small explosion go off. Someone was coming. Obadiah hit Ace in the face with a piece of scrap metal and knocked her out before getting in his suit. 

Ace was only half aware when Pepper and the agents walked in. One of the agents used a small device to get Ace out of the handcuffs and picked her up to get her outside. The rest of the agents were looking at the other suit thinking that it was the one Obadiah had built. Ace tried to tell them that he was in the other suit but she couldn't get the words out. They continued wandering around the lab searching as Ace was carried out. Ace found it difficult to keep her eyes open and finally succumbed to the darkness. 

...

Ace woke up in a hospital bed. Tony was sitting at her bedside looking a little worse for wear. "Looks like I missed the fun part." A look of relief swept over Tony's face at the sound of her voice.

"You have a concussion. You are going to be fine they are just keeping you here for observation."

"You looked worried. If I didn't know any better I would say that you cared for my wellbeing." 

"I'm not a monster. Plus if I didn't have you around to do half the work I would have to do all of it myself." 

"So much for the heartfelt father daughter moment. You know..."

Tony cuts her off before she can finish her sentence. "If the next words out of your mouth are if I had a suit, I am cutting you off without a single dime."

Ace doesn't reply, she notices the news cast on the TV in her room. They are talking about an incident at Stark Industries. Ace gestures towards the screen. "How are you going to get yourself out of this one? Failed training exercise?"

"I have help. Just watch." Tony leaves the room and heads to the press conference.

Ace watches on the TV as Rhodes pedals some bullshit story about a prototype malfunctioning and causing damage to the reactor. Which is not really that far off from what happened. They are calling Tony's suit Iron Man and all Ace can think is that he probably loves it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Tony made his way to the podium. He actually used the word superhero. Ace just rolls her eyes and watches Tony do what he does best, talk out of his ass. And then came the four words that Ace knew were coming but still surprised her all at the same. "I am Iron Man." They were in it now. 


	2. The Subtle Art of Becoming Your Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Iron Man 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little smutty. It is my first time writing anything like that so please be kind.

Ace stood backstage with Happy as the Iron Man cheerleaders danced to ACDC and Tony came flying in for his grand entrance. The only way to describe the spectacle was completely over the top, but Tony never was one for subtlety. 

"You know when he told the world he was Iron Man, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting." Happy said to Ace.

"Really because this is exactly what I thought was going to happen." 

Tony made his opening remarks for the Stark Expo, and made his way off stage, which was the cue to play the video of his father. Ace had seen this video many times while helping Tony prepare for the Expo. She felt it helped her understand her father a little more. She had never met her grandfather. He had died before Tony even knew she existed. Tony talked about him often either with respect or resentment. She thought it was funny how he didn't see that he treated her exactly as his father treated him. 

When the video was over Happy escorted Ace and Tony out of the building through throngs of adoring fans. Ace was ignored while Tony signed autographs for children and dodged advances of horny gold diggers. Waiting at the car was a beautiful woman who promptly served Tony with a subpoena to appear before Senate Armed Services Committee. 

"Are you coming with me?" Tony asked Ace. 

"I'll come watch you make an idiot of yourself but my name is not on it." Ace replied smugly. 

"What? Now you don't want credit for helping me build it?" 

"Now you want to give me credit." 

"We will see you in DC in the morning." Tony said as he drove away with Happy in the fancy new two seater. Ace went to her car and followed them to DC. 

...

The hearing was the Tony show as Ace had expected. It was times like these that Ace was glad no one knew she was his daughter because watching the man claim that he was solely responsible for world peace like some pageant queen was nothing short of embarrassing. 

Ace shuddered as Justin Hammer was introduced as a weapons expert. She would not have gone to the hearing if she had known Justin Hammer was going to be there. He has been sending her emails trying to recruit her for Hammer Industries since Tony shut down his weapons division. The guy was nothing if not persistent. 

After the hearing it was on the Stark jet back to Malibu. They had been back in Malibu for a few days, Ace is in her room putting away her clothes when her phone chimes with a message. The message is from Happy and it's contents makes Ace want to throw her phone at the wall. Pepper Potts is to be appointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. 

Ace stormed her way down all of the stairs to the garage to confront Tony. 

"Is this some kind of joke that you and Happy concocted to mess with me? Or are you seriously giving your assistant the company?"

"Pepper is more than my assistant."

"So you made her CEO to get in her pants?"

"Ace. Pepper is more than capable of running the company. She practically did it for me already."

"Did you even consider me?"

"Maybe I would have if you didn't pull that little name change stunt. Making you CEO as Ace Stark would raise a lot of questions that I don't think either of us want to come up."

"So you would rather people think that you made this decision with your dick than have them discover that I'm your daughter?"

"I'm am not going to dignify that question with a response." 

"No, that answer pretty much tells me everything I need to know." Ace takes a deep breath before she continues. "You know. I could never decide whether or not you wanted to be like your father. Either way the transformation is complete. It's nice to finally meet you Howard."

"If I was as much of a spoiled brat as you are. Then he went easy on me."

With that Ace left the garage and went upstairs. She knew she had struck a nerve by bringing up Howard but she never thought he would fire back like that. 

...

Ace hadn't talked to Tony in days. Which was why she was surprised to find him Pepper, Happy, and some mystery woman in the gym when she came down for her daily workout. 

Tony and Pepper were sitting on one chair having a heated discussion when they spotted Ace.

"Ace could be your new assistant." Pepper said loud enough for Ace to hear. 

"Well I guess that is the position that leads to becoming the CEO. Unless you were in some other position in order to get that promotion." Ace clapped back.

"So that's a no." Pepper said ignoring the dig Ace had made. She always tried to take the high ground and ignore Ace's snarky comments, as they were just to get attention. 

"Who's the suit?" Ace asked gesturing to the red head in the boxing ring with Happy. She walked around behind the chair to look at the screen Tony was looking at. 

"Natalie Rushman, she's from Legal." Pepper answered. 

"Legal huh?" Ace questioned as she looked at Natalie's impressive credentials. Just then Natalie used some insane leg move to take down Happy. She got the signature she needed from Tony and with that she, Pepper, and Happy left the gym, leaving Ace and Tony alone. They stood in silence for a moment Ace trying her best to ignore his presence. 

"I'm sorry I called you a spoiled brat the other day." Tony said to Ace. 

"No your not." Ace replied not even looking in his direction. Instead she was inspecting the dumbbells trying to decide which weight she was going to use. 

"You're right, I'm not. But I miss talking to you. It's just not the same bouncing ideas off of Jarvis." 

With that Ace looked at him. "I guess I miss working with you."

"Are you coming to Monaco?" 

"Am I invited?"

"Of course you are. I don't think you are allowed to show up there without a spoiled heiress in your party."

"Then I guess I have to come."

...

It was Grand Prix day in Monaco. Tony had a car in the race so they attended every year. Ace, Tony and Pepper arrived at the hotel bar and were greeted by Natalie who was apparently Tony's new assistant. Pepper was not happy about this revelation so Ace made a bee line towards the bar. If she had to listen to Tony and Pepper bicker for another minute, she sure as shit wasn't doing it sober. 

"Rum and coke, please" Ace said to the bartender. She turned her head and immediately regretted the spot she chose. 

Justin Hammer was standing at the bar next to Ace. As soon as he saw her that mouth of his started going. "Ace Hardy or should I say Ace Stark now. I heard about the name change what was that about?"

"Just needed a change is all Justin." Ace said hoping that by some luck he would get distracted and walk away. 

"Now did your email change when you changed your name because I haven't been getting any replies from you."

"Nope, I just have it set up so that anything from Hammer goes directly to the trash, where it belongs."

"Ace, I really think you should come work for us at Hammer Industries. You would be just a great fit."

"Justin, how do I put this so that you will understand." She pauses to really develop the most powerful response to get her point across. "In order for me to even consider working for Hammer, I would need to be living on the street, in a box, giving back alley blow jobs for pennies. Do we understand each other?" 

Justin was speechless. Ace grabbed her drink from the bartender and turned to walk away. She looked up and saw one of the last people she wanted to standing right in front of her. 

"Ace? Wow, how long has it been?" He said.

"Ryan. I think the last time I saw you was at my disciplinary hearing." Ace replied. It was Ryan Stokes, one of the four men involved in her military incident. 

"Right. So, what are you doing at the Monaco Grand Prix?"

"I used to work for Stark Industries before they shut down the weapons division. I'm a cousin of Tony's so he feels guilty and takes me places. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm Justin Hammer's personal security."

"Justin Hammer needs personal security?"

"Well, not really but it pays the bills. I wondered what happened to you after everything. It is good to know you aren't quite at the point of giving back alley blow jobs yet."

"Oh I'm still giving them just not for money." Ace and Ryan share a smile. 

"Still the same old Ace." Ace flinched a little at those words, she liked to think she wasn't that girl anymore. "I am sorry about how that all went down. Stacey was on a witch hunt out of jealously and our egos were so bruised we just hopped on the band wagon. You didn't deserve that."

"I was a stupid kid. I liked a guy and had never seen a real relationship in my life. I was terrified so I spectacularly self sabotaged, and it back fired in a big way."

"You liked a guy huh? Which one of us captured the elusive heart of Ace Hardy?"

"It was you actually." 

"Well maybe this is fate. Your chance for a do over. Let's just start fresh. Hi, I'm Ryan Stokes." Ryan extended his hand to Ace and she shook it.

"Ace Stark." 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ryan smiled at Ace and she felt her heart flutter. He was very attractive. He had long brown hair that came to his chin and hazel eyes that just melt your heart. Ace was currently fighting a losing battle trying not to get sucked in by those eyes, but what she had told Ryan was true. He was the first of the four. He was the only one she had actually cared about, and here he was standing right in front of her again.

... 

Ace and Ryan had found a table in the corner and just sitting and talking. 

"Oh my god. Do you remember that time we snuck into one of the humvees in the middle of the night?" Ace said with a smile.

"No, I don't think we ever did that?" Ryan replied looking like he was trying really hard to remember.

"I could have swore that was you."

"It was. I'm just messing with you."

"I guess we are supposed to be starting over. We should be creating new memories."

"Well, Justin Hammer did book a room at this hotel, and I just happen to have the key. It doesn't look like he'll be needing it anytime soon." Ryan gestures across the room to where Justin Hammer is sitting. The girl he was with had left the table and seemed to be preoccupied with something going on outside. 

"Well that sounds like it could be very memorable." Ace says suggestively. Unfortunately that train of conversation is disrupted when Natalie comes over to speak to Ace.

"Tony is going to drive in this race." Natalie informs Ace. 

Ace turns towards Natalie, visibly annoyed. "And I'm supposed to care because?"

"Pepper wants you and Happy. She didn't say why she just said she needs you." 

Ace sighs and turns back to Ryan. "I'm going to need a rain check."

"I can wait." Ryan says back to her. He's got that grin on his face that just does things to Ace and she is mentally cursing Pepper for ruining this moment. She gets up and pulls a pen out of her purse. She grabs Ryan's hand and writes her number on it. 

"Call me when you get back. We can make some memories." Ace says with a wink as she leaves the bar. 

Down at the car Pepper is freaking out. As she gets in the back seat Ace she explains about the man that came on to the track with these whips that can slice through metal and that Tony is in trouble. Happy drives onto the track to get to where the man and Tony are. They make it there and after some theatrics from Pepper, they manage to get Tony his suit. He manages to subdue the man with the whips after a pretty quick fight. It seems that he had his own version of an arc reactor, and that had Ace and Tony very intrigued so they went to see him in the French jail. 

Tony wouldn't let Ace go in. He thought it was too dangerous so watched from the two way glass as Tony did his version of an interrogation. The man was not trying to kill Tony, just show the world that he wasn't as invincible as they thought he was and he succeeded. When Tony left the holding cell he looked nervous, and frankly Ace was too. 

After that they took the jet back to Malibu. Ace slept the whole way back. She was tired and she also did not want to witness whatever heartfelt moment Tony and Pepper were having. As Ace slept she dreamt of the past. 

...

**3 years earlier**

Ace is sitting on a table in the commissary of the military base, it is the middle of the night and the place is dark and empty. Ace is eating a bowl of cereal when she hears the door open. She jumps and turns towards it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Ryan says as he walks in. Ace relaxes when she sees him and he comes to sit next to her. "Can't sleep?" he asks.

"I just felt like a snack. What about you?" Ace answers.

"The other guys snore."

"I should consider myself lucky that I'm the only girl then. I get the bunk all to myself."

Ace and Ryan chatted for quite a while, about the most random things. They laughed together and swapped stories, the kind of conversation that happens in cheesy rom coms on a first date. 

"So why did you join the army? " Ryan asks 

"As an act of rebellion and cry for attention. Isn't that why everyone joins?"

"So your parents wanted you to go to college and be a sorority girl?"

"I already graduated, from MIT."

"What how old are you?"

"19. I'm kind of genius, don't tell anyone." Ryan just sat there with his jaw on the floor. "My dad wanted me to take an engineering job but that's his life. I wanted to make my own life." 

She turned to Ryan and he was just smiling and staring at her. "Ace, you are kind of amazing. Do you know that?" Ace turned away from him shaking her head a little when he leaned towards her. He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards his. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ace turned and shifted on the table so she was straddling him, all without their lips parting. Ryan tugged on the hem of her shirt. She pulled away from him a lifted her arms so he could take it off of her. He tossed her shirt across the room and was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped one breast with his hand while he took the other in his mouth. Ace moaned with pleasure and slowly started grinding her hips on his. 

Ace put her hand under Ryan's chin and tilted his head towards her. "As much as I'm enjoying this we need to hurry up. We don't have much time before the kitchen staff come in." Ace whispered in his ear. Ryan simply nodded and moved his hand under her ass so he could lift her a switch their positions. Once he had her sitting on the table, he pulled off her sleep shorts and underwear and tossed them away where her shirt was. He pulled his pants down enough to free his aching cock and then moved back towards Ace. "Yes!" Ace exclaimed as he slid home with one thrust. 

He started with a slow steady pace that had Ace moaning but it wasn't enough. She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him so she could whisper in his ear. "Fuck me harder." That was all the encouragement he needed as he began pounding Ace into the table. All it took was a few more thrusts and they were both hurtling over the edge. As they came down from their high Ryan pulled away and pulled up his pants. He went to get Ace's clothes and give them back to her so she could put them back on. Once she was dressed and standing he pulled her in for another kiss. 

"We should really get back to the bunks, before we get in trouble for being out after curfew." Ace said. Her arms had made their way around Ryan's waist as they were kissing and she even though her words said they should go, she made no move to actually leave. 

Ryan looked down at Ace and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "We should also keep this just between us. I don't want the guys to start bugging us and saying we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Of course." She said with a smile, but her eyes held a hint of sadness at Ryan's words. She really liked him and didn't see what was so wrong with being boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Ryan held Ace's hands and moved them from behind his back. He gave her a quick peck and a good night before he left her standing there.

...

A few days after they returned from Monaco, Pepper and Natalie were still dealing with the backlash from the incident there and Tony was hiding away in the garage. Ryan had called Ace and invited her to dinner. She accepted, thankful for an excuse to get away from the dumpster fire that was the Stark mansion. 

The night ended with Ace bringing him back to her place. She woke up that morning and for once was happy to see the man next to her in bed. She can't remember the last time that had happened if ever. She shifted in bed so that her head was on his chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He stirred awake with a smile and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Good morning." He said softly. 

"Good morning" Ace turned a bit so she was propped up on her elbows on his chest so she could see his face.

"You are making it really hard right now to get out of this bed and go to work."

"Then don't" 

"I can't do that Ace." He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her as he slowly moved her on to her back. He then pulled away to get out of bed and started to get dressed. "You know if you worked at Hammer Industries, we could sneak around and have sex in interesting places like we used to."

"I don't know babe, now that I've had you in a bed, I don't think I could go back. Also the best sex in the world still wouldn't be worth working for Hammer Industries." 

"I guess I'm just going to have to bring my A game tonight to change your mind." He's now fully dressed and leans over Ace in the bed to look her in the eyes.

"I'm pretty sure last night was your A game, but I'm curious to see if you've been holding out on me." They share one last kiss before Ryan makes his way towards the bedroom door. 

"See you tonight." Ryan says with a wink. 

"See you tonight." Ace replies as he leaves the room. Once he's gone Ace gets out of bed and puts her robe on. She then makes her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Ace grabs a mug from the cupboard so she can pour herself a much needed cup of coffee, as Rhodey comes from around the corner into the kitchen. 

"Did I just see one of the guys who got you kicked out of the military walk out of here?" Rhodey said to Ace with an accusatory tone. 

"What are you doing here Rhodey?" Ace said curtly, ignoring his question.

"I came to see you actually. I'm worried about Tony."

"If I got a dollar every time someone said that to me, I wouldn't need my trust fund." 

"Ace, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"He's exhibiting a lot of self destructive behaviour, and I think whatever he is using to power the suit is slowly killing him."

"The Starks are like the Royal Family of self destructive behaviour. Do you really think that you or I could ever talk him out of using the suit. Tony is going to do whatever he wants no matter who tries to talk him out it. He thinks he's saving the world just by existing, there is no way he's going to give that up for anything, even death."

"You're right."

"I never get tired of hearing that."

"So do you want to talk about the self destructive behaviour that just walked out the door?" Rhodey said referring to Ryan.

"Nope. I'm good." Ace took her mug and walked out the kitchen. "Later Rhodey"

...

Tony's birthday party was in full swing. Tony had his Iron Man suit on and was dancing by the DJ booth. Ace couldn't care less. She was doing what she usually did at Tony's parties, making out with some guy in the corner. This time was a little different though, she was making out with Ryan. Typically Ace would find a handsome stranger to kiss and grind on and be bored with him by the morning. But she wasn't bored with Ryan. He listened to her, they had real conversations, he complimented her on things other than her looks. She wanted to keep seeing him and that was new for Ace. 

Ryan had Ace up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, kissing her passionately. That was when Pepper came over and tapped him on the shoulder. He stopped kissing Ace and they both were looking at Pepper with annoyed scowls are their faces. 

"Are you seeing what is going on over there?" She huffed at Ace gesturing towards Tony. 

Ace looked past Ryan's head to where Tony was rocking out in his Iron Man suit. "I mean I've been a little preoccupied but it just looks like Tony being Tony to me."

"Ace, he can't be drinking in that thing. It is a liability. He's already on thin ice, what if someone gets hurt."

"I still don't understand why you are coming to me with this. You are the CEO of Stark Industries, you can deal with this yourself. Or get his assistant. Or I'm sure Rhodes will be here any minute. That is three people who are not me that are better suited to deal with this situation."

"Ace you helped build the thing. Isn't there some kind of emergency shut down?"

"You really think that if Tony put some kind of override on that thing he would have me know how to use it?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Yes Pepper that is a no." Ace had had enough. She grabbed Ryans face and steered his lips back to hers. Pepper couldn't watch anymore so she started to leave when she ran into Rhodey who convinced her to go onstage with Tony and try to shut the party down. Ace only turned her attention away from Ryan's tongue in her mouth when Tony started shooting champagne bottles with the suit. 

"Should we be worried?" Ryan asked her. 

"I really don't want to be." Ace replied. That was when Rhodey came upstairs in one of Tony's suits telling everyone to leave. Ryan let Ace drop her legs from around his waist so they were standing next to each other watching the chaos ensue. 

"Should we go?" Ryan asked nervously.

"No, I kind of want to see how this plays out." That was when Rhodey and Tony started fighting. They busted through the wall through the gym and out of sight. All the party guests were outside by the pool and the only ones left inside with Ace and Ryan were Pepper, Natalie and Happy. Pepper started to yell at Natalie when Tony and Rhodey burst through the ceiling. Happy then started moving Pepper outside and out of harm's way, gesturing to Ace to go outside too. Ace grabbed Ryan's had and took him outside. They made their way outside and then to the front of the house when they heard a big explosion. 

Ryan turned to Ace. "Do you want to come to my place?'

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

...

The next morning the buzzing of a cell phone woke Ace up. She looked at the phone on the night stand. It wasn't hers that was going off. She turned to look at Ryan who was still in a dead sleep, completely unfazed by the incessant vibration. Ace grabbed the phone from the night stand. There were multiple text messages from Justin Hammer. Ace was suspicious now. She very carefully grabbed Ryan's hand and used his thumb to unlock the phone. She started reading the messages. The more she read the more angry and hurt she got. As she was reading Ryan stirred awake.

"Good morning baby." He said as he leaned toward Ace to give her a kiss. She blocked with her arm as she continued scrolling through the messages. "What's wrong babe?" Ryan then noticed it was his phone in Ace's hand and not her's. "Babe what did you find on there?"

With that question Ace finally looked away from the phone and at Ryan. If he was asking what she found that meant there was more than one thing to find. "You tell me" she responded knowing he was likely to shoot himself in the foot. 

"Look that girl is crazy. We went out once and she started calling herself my girlfriend. I'm just scared that if I blow her off she might try to kill me." 

"Oh she's not the one you need to be worried about." A girl was not what Ace had found but it added another horrifying piece to the puzzle. "Let me see if I understand what's going on here. Justin Hammer learned of our history together and decided that your dick was all the convincing I needed to come work for him. And even though you have girlfriend, I was such a good fuck you couldn't resist."

"Ace, please just let me explain." 

"No need I got the receipts. Your an idiot for leaving your phone out by the way. I graduated from MIT at 19 you really think I can't hack into your encrypted email." Ace threw his phone at him, got out of bed and started getting dressed. 

"Ace, please don't go." 

"If I ever see you or Justin Hammer again, I will kill you both. And by the way half the orgasms you thought you were giving me were fake." Ace stormed out of the room and left his place. 

...

Ace had made her way home and was sitting in the middle of the wreckage that used to be the living room eating ice cream. Tony came in disturbing her peace with a man with an eye patch and Natalie, who was for some reason wearing a black leather catsuit. Ace just looked at Tony confused. 

"Ace this is Director Fury." Tony said gesturing toward the man with eye patch. "And that is Natasha not Natalie."

"Okay first off when you told me you had an encounter in the middle of the night with a man with an eye patch I was very concerned for your mental health. I'm only slightly less concerned now. Secondly, I knew she was way too good at too many things to be a lawyer."

"So, vocalizing every thought that you have is a Stark family trait then" said Fury as he and Tony pulled up chairs next to Ace. 

"Were cousins." Ace stated. 

"No your not" Fury clapped back. "And based on what Agent Romanoff reported back to me, you need to be nicer to your daughter Tony, she's a real asset."

"Whatever this guy is trying to get you to do, I'm 100% on board."

Ace sat and listened to Tony and Fury as they discussed the problems with the reactor and how Howard knew that Tony could fix it. She bit her tongue as Tony talked about how his dad was cold to him and never told him he loved him. That sounded awfully familiar to her. Agents walked in carrying a big case that said property of H Stark on it. Tony and Ace were left to solve the issue with the reactor.

...

Ace and Tony had brought the case down to the garage and opened it up. In it were the original plans for the arc reactor, some newspaper clippings, some notes, and some film reels. Tony set up the projectors and started playing the reels. They were mostly made up of rough cuts for the Stark Expo introduction video. Ace and Tony were watching the videos and flipping through the notes to see if anything sparked.

It was getting late and Ace was starting to doze off in her chair next to Tony's. She started to stir when she heard Howard on film say Tony's name. She didn't know why but she kept her eyes closed so Tony would think she was sleeping while she listened. "What is and always will be my greatest creation is you." Howard said on the film to Tony. That was everything he ever needed to hear from his father. Ace opened her eye a crack to take in Tony's expression, she had never seen that look before. Tony turned towards her and she shut her eyes again. He got up and came closer to her chair.

"Ace are you awake?" Ace didn't move, she knew that he would lose his nerve if he knew she could hear him and there was something he. really needed to get out. "Ace, I don't want you to feel this. I thought I would be happy hearing those words. It does feel good to know that he was always proud of me but I'm also more mad at him than I have ever been for not saying it when he was alive. The irony is not lost on me that I am exactly like him. I want to be different but I'm not ready and for that I am sorry. I promise you though Ace that one day I am going to show you how proud I am of you, because I am proud, and it is not going to be in some video after I die." 

Tony stood up a put a blanket over Ace and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. He then went to lie on the couch and grab a couple hours of sleep. Ace couldn't believe what she just heard but looked forward to the day where he would say those words when he knew she could hear. 

...

The next morning, Ace was making coffee in the garage when Tony came bursting in with the model of the Stark Expo. 

"Oh good your awake, help me set this up." Tony said to Ace frantically. 

"What? Why? You have a idea, I know that look. What is it Tony?" Ace replied.

"I will show you if you just help me get this thing set up." Ace and Tony set up the model on the table. Tony had Jarvis take a scan of the model so he could manipulate it. He then proceeded to model what looked to be an atom. Howard had hidden the plans for a new element in the designs of the expo. All they had to do now was synthesize it. Tony and Ace got to work on building what they needed to create the element and after a few long and hard days of work they had it. They created a new element, now they just had to see if it would work in the reactor. 

Their victory was short lived. Ivan Vanko called. He was alive and building something new and better. Jarvis managed to trace the call to somewhere in New York. It was safe to say he was going to hit the Expo, likely at Justin Hammer's presentation. Tony put the reactor with the new element in his chest and put the suit on. Ace went to the computer and put on her headset, there was no way she would get to New York in time without a suit. 

As Tony flew to New York, Ace was watching the live feed of Hammer's presentation. Seeing him still made her blood boil but she had to keep an eye on things. He presented his drones to the cheering crowd and Ace was surprised, they actually looked like they might work. She was even more surprised when the suit Rhodey took from Tony appeared on the stage with major modifications and Rhodey inside. That's when a thought struck Ace. 

"Tony?" Ace said into her headset.

"Ace?" Tony replied. 

"Hammer Industries is headquartered in New York right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't think Vanko was calling from the Expo. I think he was calling from Hammer. He built those drones for him they are way too good to be Hammer."

Tony arrived at the Expo and landed on stage to thunderous applause. He tried to explain to Rhodey what was going on but something was going haywire in Rhodey's suit. Vanko took control of not only Rhodey's suit but all the drones. Ace assisted remotely with Jarvis as Tony and Rhodey fought the drones and eventually Vanko. All was right with the world once again and Tony took all the credit. 

...

After all was said and done Tony and Ace sat down for a meeting with Fury. Tony read Natasha's of assessment of him and Ace just nodded, she was spot on. He would be a consultant for the Avengers Initiative and in return Senator Stern would have to present him and Rhodey with their medals. As they were both leaving Fury stopped Ace. 

"Actually Miss Stark I would like to have a quick conversation with you before you leave." Fury said to her.

"Shoot." Ace replied, curious.

"Before Iron Man, you were head of weapons development for Stark Industries correct?"

"You're the spy Fury. You tell me."

"We want to come and head up a weapons development team for S.H.I.E.L.D. It would come with a relocation and best of all a paycheque that has nothing to do with your father."

"Where do I sign?"


	3. The Man, The Myth, The Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of The Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! What we have all been waiting for, the beginning of Ace and Steve!

It had been a year since Ace had relocated to New York and started her job with S.H.I.E.L.D. She was thriving. She lead her own team of engineers that worked on developing new weapons for the Avengers Initiative. Ace had her professional life all figured out. Her personal life on the other hand was a hot mess. Tony had to decided that he was going to perfect the arc reactor in New York so he could power a skyscraper with it. So Ace was staying in Stark Tower with him and Pepper. Tony and Pepper had made their relationship official a year ago as well, and if Ace thought they were tough to deal with before they started fucking she realized they were even more insufferable after. In that department Ace also had nothing going on. She still had the odd one night stand, a girl has needs, but after everything that happened with Ryan she felt that she needed something more. 

Which is why Ace was where she was right now. She had met Chad at a coffee shop near Wall Street and now they were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. He was definitely a finance bro but he seemed normal when she met him so she decided to give him a chance. He had been talking about his job for about 20 minutes and Ace still had no idea what he did. 

"So what do you do Ace?" Chad steered the conversation back to her, much to her relief.

"I actually work for a top secret government agency. So, I can't really talk about it." She replied.

Chad laughed. "That's a good one. You know there is no shame in just living off your Trust Fund."

"I'm serious. I was actually head of weapons development at Stark Industries for 3 years before the division was shut down."

"Right, Ace Stark. Did your family give you the title head of something or other so you could get the paycheque and it would all look legit?"

"No, I graduated MIT when I was 19 and after a brief stint in the military I took the job at Stark Industries where I went in everyday and developed weapons."

"Well, fuck me then. I guess you are too smart for me." Chad said, clearly feeling intimidated by Ace's genius and not dealing with it well. 

"You said it not me." 

"Wow, you know I suspected you were a bitch when I saw you in that coffee shop. But I thought what the hell, for that ass I can take the risk but it looks like I was right."

Ace scoffed as she prepared her rebuttal. "I suspected you were going to be a boring dick, but I thought what the hell at least I can get a free meal." Just then the waiter arrived with their plates, Ace turned to him and said "I'm going to need a to go container for this as soon as humanly possible." The waiter left and returned a few minutes later with a takeout container. Ace grabbed her plate and dumped the contents into the container. She grabbed the bottle of the wine off the table, said I'm taking this too, and started to walk out of the restaurant. Before she made it out the door she turned around and headed back to the table. "I forgot one thing" she said. She picked up her glass of water and threw it in Chad's face. She then turned and exited the restaurant. 

...

Ace got in the elevator at Stark Tower. She was really hoping that Tony made the switch to the reactor already because she did not want to get stuck. Then another thought occurred to her about what she might walk in on. "Jarvis, before I get to our floor, are Tony and Pepper in the living room?" 

"Mr. Stark is in the living room but Miss Potts has taken the jet to DC." Jarvis answered. Ace was confused. The reactor was clearly working she thought Pepper would at least stick around and celebrate. When the elevator door opened she got her answer as to why Pepper wasn't there. Tony was doing homework. 

"I thought you had a date." Tony said when he noticed Ace walk in. 

"I saw you successfully lit up your giant penis. I thought you would be celebrating." Ace snapped back, as she came closer to him. Then she noticed what it was he was looking at. "Is this Avengers files? I got the call in on my way here. I didn't think it would be this serious."

Tony was studying the files when one in particular caught his eye. "You didn't tell me they found Captain America." 

"I wasn't allowed to. Plus, you aren't exactly a fan. Coulson has been fangirling hard, which is unexpected but also makes complete sense."

"When they found him, did he have.." Tony trailed off unable to bring himself to complete the question. 

"Yeah, he had the shield."

"My father was so proud of that damn thing."

"You do realize that once you meet him you're not going to be able to hate him anymore."

"My capacity for hatred is strong." 

"Are you going to report tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Depends what time I get up. I need my beauty rest."

Ace rolled her eyes and went upstairs to bed. 

...

Ace was alone in her lab on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, at least she thought she was alone. She was dancing and singing to her favourite song "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" when Natasha walked in with Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers. The three of them just watched Ace dance until she turned in their direction and abruptly stopped. "I didn't know I was getting company." Ace said with a laugh.

"Boys this is Ace Stark, head of weapons development. Ace this is Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers." Natasha introduced everyone.

Steve went up to Ace and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am. Stark as in Howard Stark?"

"He was my grandfather. You can call me Ace." Ace replied with a wink. 

"Wait if Howard was your grandfather does that make Tony your father? I didn't know he had a kid." Bruce stated in surprise. 

"Well the official party line is that I'm his cousin but I figure you guys can keep a secret." 

Natasha left to deal with some spy stuff while Bruce worked on setting up his equipment. Ace and Steve were still standing together. 

"I have something for you." Ace told him. She went to a cabinet in the lab and pulled out what looked like a bracelet. She came back over to Steve. "This goes on your arm." He took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeve so she could fasten the device around his forearm. As she did her eyes locked on his for a moment. 

They both realized they were staring and looked away. Steve was the first to speak. "So, what does it do."

"It is specially calibrated ..." Ace began put saw the look of confusion on Steve's face and changed her explanation. "It goes on your arm and when you hit it, it brings your shield to you."

"You made this?" Steve asked, impressed.

"Yeah. It's nothing." 

"It's not nothing. When I went in the ice there were no women in the lab and now you are running it. I think Howard would be very proud."

"I don't know about that." 

"Don't sell yourself short. I should get back down to the bridge and see how the search is progressing. It was very nice meeting you Ace."

"It was nice meeting you Captain Rogers."

"You can call me Steve."

"Steve." She waved him off as he left the lab. Ace's eyes didn't leave Steve until the door closed behind him. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and went to assist Bruce it what he was working on. 

...

They had tracked Loki to a museum in Germany and Steve was suited up and sitting in the quinjet ready to go after him. He heard a familiar voice that he wasn't expecting come over his comms. 

"Hi Steve." said Ace into her headset. She was at the computer in her lab. 

"Ace?" Steve replied. 

"I put a camera in your helmet. It helps to have another set of eyes. I did this for Iron Man and they thought it might work for you." 

"I guess you could be like the little angel on my shoulder." 

"Or the devil." Ace said with a hint of seduction in her voice. It was time for Steve to face Loki. He came in just in time to keep Loki from attacking an old man. The crowd dispersed and Steve was fighting Loki while Natasha flew the quinjet to back him up. Next thing ACDC was coming through the comms and this time a voice familiar to Ace and Natasha came through. "I should have known he would have waited to show up until he could make an entrance." Ace said to herself.

Tony flew in with the Iron Man suit and blasted Loki to the ground causing Loki to surrender quickly. They all got on the quinjet and started heading back to the Helicarrier. Ace had a feeling it was too easy so she stayed on her comms. She was glad she did because not only did she get to hear Tony make an ass of himself with Steve, but Thor ended up showing up and pulling Loki from the plane. Steve tried to reason with Tony and make a plan but Tony flew after Thor and Loki. 

"Ace? Are you still there?" Steve asked as he grabbed one of the parachutes and prepared to jump out. 

"I sure am. What can I do for you Captain?" Ace replied. 

"You said you used to do this for Tony. Can you tap into his helmet cam and tell me what's going on down there?"

"I thought you were going to ask me to do something hard." Ace pulls up the feed from the Iron Man suit on her computer. She gives Steve the play by play of Tony's confrontation with Thor as he drops in. Once he's on the ground he tries to reason with Thor and succeeds, after levelling a good chunk of the forest when Thor's hammer hits his shield. Eventually the boys make it back on the jet back to the Helicarrier. 

...

Ace was in the lab setting up the testing equipment for Loki's sceptre when Bruce an Tony came in. 

"Hello cousin." Tony greeted Ace. 

"Banner knows I'm your daughter. If he hadn't though that would have definitely kept up the charade. Good work." Ace replied. 

"Ace, the grown ups are here now so why don't you back away from the sceptre before you hurt yourself."

"Tony, this is my lab, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can I'm pulling rank."

"What rank?" 

Bruce clears his throat to stop the argument. "How about I examine it for gamma radiation and you two take this warm and fuzzy father daughter moment somewhere else."

Ace sighs and walks to another table where one of her own project is set up and continues work on it. As Ace works Tony and Banner talk shop a little bit. Tony pokes Bruce with a little shock just as Steve enters the lab. Steve gets pissed at Tony for trying to release the Hulk but Bruce is pretty chill. The men then proceed to have a conversation on the trustworthiness of Fury. Tony reveals that Jarvis has been hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files since he arrived. Steve seems to be of the mind of just following orders when he's talking to Bruce and Tony but as he leaves Ace catches a glimpse of doubt in his eye. Curious she follows him out of the lab. 

"Steve. Wait." Ace calls to him once she's out of the lab. Steve stops and lets Ace catch up. "You think something's up."

"You work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve replies with an accusatory tone.

"Technically so do you."

"Do you think there is something they're not telling us?"

"There is always something they're not telling us. The key is figuring out what you need to know." He looks at Ace broodingly, she can clearly see he's struggling. "You can wait for Tony's computer to find the answer." 

"Or I can find it myself." Steve turns to start his search but before he leaves he looks back at Ace. "You coming?"

"Hell yeah." Ace says with a smile. She and Steve make their way down the hallway. They get to an area a few levels down when they find a door that says secure storage. 

"Do you think your key card can open this door?" Steve asks Ace.

"Even if it can, it's probably best they don't know I'm down here." Ace replied.

"Right." Steve turned back to the door and grabbed hold of it. He pulled on it and after a few seconds the door gave way. He turned back to Ace and gestured to the door. "Ladies first."

Ace went through the door and Steve followed after her. They moved slowly through the storage area looking for anything that had to do with the Tesseract. They hear footsteps around the corner and before they can think about it Steve pushes Ace into a space between two crates to hide. He has her pushed up against the wall facing him with his arms on either side of her head, so close she can feel his breath on her face. They stay very still and quiet, listening for anyone coming around the corner. They don't hear anything so they slowly look to each other and lock eyes. They get lost in each other for a moment before they shake it off and get back the task at hand. 

They keep searching storage when they happen upon a crate that says Phase 2. Ace tries to open it but it is locked, she steps aside and Steve opens it like it's nothing. They both are surprised to see what's inside. Hydra weapons. 

"They're going to use the cube to make weapons. Did you know about this? Aren't you head of weapons development?" Steve says a little heated.

Ace is visibly shocked and a little hurt at Steve's tone. "I thought I was. I swear to you Steve I had no idea this was here."

He looks at Ace, he can tell she's genuinely upset by what they found. He doesn't know why but he also feels a strong need to comfort her. "I believe you." He says putting his hand under her chin to turn her head to face him. The warmth in his eyes makes Ace feel a little better, at least he wasn't mad at her. 

Steve grabbed the gun from the case and they headed back to the lab. Tony, Bruce, and Fury were in there and when Ace and Steve arrived Tony was asking what Phase 2 was. Steve responded by putting the gun down and sharing his theory while Tony displayed the weapons plan on his screen. Ace looks to Fury. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"You are head of a weapons development team. This is not your assignment." Fury responds.

"Guess you were too busy trying to get away from me to read the fine print of your employment contract." Tony sniped from his perch.

Ace was quiet, she was hurt. Natasha and Thor came in and Bruce turns the topic of conversation back to the matter at hand. Fury explains that when Thor came from space and caused the incident in New Mexico they had to start building weapons to fight back. Soon the room erupted in chaos. Everyone was arguing over each other but one in particular had Ace's attention. Steve was arguing with Tony. Ace was impressed, Steve was holding his own against Tony, she thought the only one who could do that was her. Their argument started escalating Steve had Tony pegged and Tony bit back. They had built up to threatening a physical altercation that Ace actually really wanted to see, when there was an explosion in the lab that scattered everyone. 

Steve had grabbed Ace in the explosion and used his body to shield her from the brunt of it. They were on the floor now. Ace lying next to Steve with his arms around her. "Are you okay?" He asked her and she nodded. Then he turned to Tony telling him to put on the suit. Tony stood up and ran to where he had left it. 

Steve helped Ace to her feet. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her again.

"Yeah" she replied but she was still trying to steady herself on her feet. 

"Can you make it to the bridge? You'll be safer there." Steve wasn't going to leave her until he knew she was safe.

"Yeah. I'll be fine I promise. Go help Tony fix the engine." They paused for a moment, just looking at each other. Ace had the urge to kiss him but she knew it wasn't the right time. Little did she know he had the same thought. Shaking off their feelings knowing that there were more important things at hand, they both ran off in opposite directions.

... 

Loki managed to escape. Ace had made it down to the bridge to help Steve and Tony get the engine back up. During the escape Thor and Bruce were thrown from the Helicarrier and they lost Coulson. That was a loss that hit everyone pretty hard. A positive was that Natasha was able to free Clint from Loki's mind control.

Ace had made her way to one of the sleeping quarters. She didn't know who's it was, she just needed a minute to herself. It had been a tough day. The door opened and startled Ace, once she saw it was Steve she relaxed. 

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked him. 

"Well, this is my room. I should really be asking you that question." Steve replied. 

"Shit, I'm sorry." Ace was embarrassed and got up to leave the room. Steve grabbed her arm as she passed him to stop her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just some bumps and bruises."

"I didn't mean physically. I saw your face when Fury corrected you about your job."

"I just thought that I had finally got something that was about me and not Tony. Now I'm wondering if hiring me was just some ploy to keep Tony from sniffing around." 

"In my experience it doesn't matter why you were chosen, all that matters is what you do when you get there. I've heard your team talk about you. They admire you and think you are brilliant. You are a truly amazing woman Ace, don't ever doubt that."

Ace was speechless. All she could do was stand there and look at Steve. The urge to kiss him fell over her again, and this time she went for it. With the arm he wasn't holding she reached for his face and pulled his lips to hers. In response Steve let go of her arm and put both hands on her waist. Ace brought her now free hand to the other side of his face and deepened the kiss. 

Steve was the first to pull away. "Wait" he said to Ace.

"I know your old fashioned but you really don't have to buy me dinner first." Ace said as she tried to lean in and continue the kiss. Steve stopped her. 

"It's not that. I need to go talk to Tony. We need a game plan for Loki. I promise when this is over we can pick this back up right where we left off."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Steve leaned in to give her a quick kiss before leaving the room to go talk to Tony. 

...

Tony realized that the power source Loki was going to use to kick start the cube was Stark Tower. They made their way there just in time for Loki to use the cube to bring down his alien Army. Ace was in her usual spot on her computer with her headset, helping both Tony and Steve through the battle. The battle was hard fought but the Avengers came out on top. 

The next day they met at the park to see each other off. Thor was bringing Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Tony was starting the repairs on Stark Tower before heading back to Malibu. Ace was being relocated to the S.H.I.E.L.D. office in DC but she didn't mind because that's where Steve was headed too. After Thor and Loki disappeared everyone started leaving. Steve drove off on his motorcycle. Ace didn't move to start leaving and Tony took notice.

"Did you need a ride back to the Tower?" he asked her.

"No. A friend is picking me up. We are going to head to DC tonight." she replied. 

"Have fun." Tony got in his car with Bruce and drove off. Ace was alone there for a few minutes before the sound of a roaring engine was heard and Steve pulled up in front of her. 

"Excuse me Miss. Did you need a ride?" he asked her with a smirk. Steve had driven around the block. Ace didn't want Tony to find out about her and Steve. Even though her dating Steve would completely piss Tony off, that wasn't why she wanted to be with him. He was kind, brave, and loyal. It also didn't hurt that he was hot as fuck. Ace ran up to him on the motorcycle and kissed him. She put on the extra helmet he had and hopped on the back of the bike, holding Steve tight around the waist. Steve started the engine and off they rode into the sunset. 


	4. The One Where Pepper and Happy Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the Avengers and then during the events of Iron Man 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Ace and Steve in this chapter. And yes the title is a Friends reference ;)

Ace woke up and turned over in bed to watch the perfect man next to her sleep. It had to be illegal for someone to look that good while sleeping. She shifted over and put her head on his chest. Ace felt like she was in a dream. Her and Steve made it to DC and went to the apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up for him. They stayed up most of the night just talking, after they had mind blowing sex of course. Steve told Ace stories of him and his best friend Bucky in the forties, while she helped him make a list of all the things he had to catch up on. They fell asleep watching Casablanca. Steve insisted they watch it, if he was going to watch a bunch of movies for her, she could watch one for him.

Steve started to stir when he felt Ace on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I could get used to this." he said softly. Ace maneuvered so she was more on his shoulder and she could look up at him.

"Get used to what exactly?" Ace asked with a grin, she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. 

"Waking up with you in my arms." Ace smiled at his words and moved up to kiss him. "Last night was amazing."

"Wait." Ace says as she sits up and looks at him, slightly concerned. "Don't tell me last night was your first time. There is no way, you were way too good at it."

"It wasn't my first time, but back in the forties we didn't really do anything other than missionary."

Ace had a smug grin on her face. "So wholesome Captain America thoroughly enjoyed doggy."

"Which one was doggy?"

"The one where you were fucking me from behind."

"Language, Ace."

"You didn't seem to mind my language last night."

"Different situation."

"The one where you were plowing me from behind. Better?"

"Yes. And you were right I did thoroughly enjoy that. What do you call the one where you were on top?"

"Cowgirl." Ace answered with a little chuckle. Steve just nodded as his mind wandered playing through the events of the night before. He then noticed a serious look come over Ace's face. 

"What's wrong doll?" He asked.

"Are you sure you are okay with keeping this a secret?"

"Ace, I really like you. If you aren't comfortable telling people about our relationship we don't have to."

"It's not that. I would love nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that we are together. I just don't want Tony to find out. Once Tony finds out he's going to make it all about him like he does everything. This isn't about him, it is about you and me and I would like to keep it that way for as long as possible." 

"Whatever you want." He says with a smile and Ace leans up and kisses him again. She put her head back on his chest. "I paused the movie when you fell asleep last night."

"I swear I was enjoying it. You just wore me out soldier."

"That's why I paused it. Want to see what happens to Elsa and Rick?"

Ace nods and cuddles into Steve as he presses play on the movie. He kisses the top of her head and leans back into the pillows as they continue their lazy Sunday morning. 

...

Ace and Steve had been together for six months. S.H.I.E.L.D. put Ace up in the apartment next door to Steve but she usually ended up spending most of her time at his place. She found it old fashioned and charming just like her boyfriend. She especially loved his record player. She bought her own records and told Steve that his forties music was boring. She was currently listening to Def Leppard's Hysteria album dancing to Pour Some Sugar On Me as she was making breakfast wearing a pair of lace panties and one of Steve's Plaid button downs. 

Steve came out of the bedroom and just stopped and quietly watched her dance. She noticed him watching but didn't stop, she turned toward him and motioned for him to come over to her. "Come dance with me babe." 

"I don't dance." Steve answered trying to brush her off.

She walked over to him and grabbed his hands to pull him over. "Come on Stevie, it'll be fun."

She started to move his arms with her along to the the music, he pulled his hands from hers. "No." He said adamantly as he walked away and sat on the couch. 

Ace could sense she had struck a nerve, so she quickly tried to recover. "You know this song is known for being the choice song for strippers across the country, likely all around the world. Did they have strippers in the forties?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well then," Ace said as she went over to the record player and moved the needle so the song would start from the beginning. "Allow me to give you your first ever lap dance." 

She moved seductively along to the music as she made her way towards where Steve sat on the couch. She straddled Steve's lap and flipped her hair as she grinded on him still keeping to the beat. She felt him getting hard through his pyjama pants and started to slowly unbutton the shirt she was wearing exposing her breasts. Steve was getting impatient and started to reach to help but Ace slapped his hand away.

"You aren't allowed to touch the strippers." Ace told him with a naughty grin. 

Steve put his hands up. "You know I'm a stickler for the rules."

Ace leaned into him and whispered in his ear. "Then it is a good thing I'm not." She kissed him right under his ear and trailed more down his neck as he continued to unbutton the shirt. Once her shirt was open he slid his hands underneath along her body until his hands found her lace covered ass. Ace stopped kissing his neck to move to his lips. When they finally came up for air Ace leaned back in to whisper in his other ear. "Fuck me Captain."

He used his grip on her ass to lift her up and place her on the couch on her back. He left her shirt on and open but grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He was already shirtless and just pulled his pyjama pants down far enough to free his throbbing cock. He leaned down over her to connect their lips again as he grabbed his member and guided it into her entrance. Ace gasped and broke the kiss as he entered her and started thrusting at a hard and steady pace. Ace was moaning and screaming as her orgasm built, but before she could finish the door of the apartment opened and in walked Pepper and Happy.

...

While Ace and Steve were having their adorable and sexy morning, Pepper and Happy arrived at the apartment building. They made their way up the stairs and went to Ace's door.

"So Ace lives here?" Happy asked as he looked around the hallway. The building was a far cry from the lap of luxury Ace usually found herself in. 

"This is the address Fury gave us." Pepper replied pulling a key out of her purse. She put the key in the lock and it opened the door. "And the key works." 

They tentatively walked into Ace's apartment, calling out for her but she wasn't there. Then they heard noises through the wall. They listened closer making out moans and "Yes! Yes! Oh God don't stop."

"I found her." said Happy. Him and Pepper made there way out of Ace's apartment and over to Steve's door. Ace's moans and screams could be heard more clearly now. Pepper reached for the knob but Happy stopped her. "You should wait until she finishes. You likely don't want to see what is going on in there."

"It can't be any worse than the things I've caught her father doing." Pepper said as as she turned the knob and opened the door. There was Ace on the couch with Steve balls deep. "If you are going to do it on the couch you should at least lock the door."

Ace and Steve were startled. Steve abruptly pulled out and stood pulling his pants back up. Ace pulled her panties back on from around her ankles and grabbed the two open sides of the shirt to wrap around her and cover herself. Pepper walked over to the record player that was still playing Def Leppard and lifted the needle to stop the music. "Pepper! What the fuck are you doing here?" Ace yelled. 

"We need to talk." Pepper replied calmly.

"Yeah there are these new fangled devices called phones now. Steve picked it up pretty quickly, I'm sure you could learn." 

Steve saw his name being mentioned as a perfect opportunity to get the hell out if there. This was clearly a family matter and he didn't want to get in the middle. "I'm going to take a shower." he said running into the bedroom and closing the door. 

Once Steve was out of the room Pepper spoke up. "You're fucking Captain America?"

"Did you really come all the way from Malibu just to judge me because seriously that could have been a phone call."

"I'm worried about Tony."

"Wow, that is actually worse than coming here to judge me."

"Rhodey said he had a panic attack. He's been working in the garage for days on end building suit after suit. I don't think he sleeps at all down there either."

Ace looks at Happy who has been quietly standing by the door the whole time. "Don't look at me I told her not to come." he said to Ace.

"You should have listened to him." Ace said to Pepper.

"You don't care at all that your father is having some kind of mental health episode."

"It isn't that I don't care. It's that I don't know what you think I can do about it. You are his girlfriend. Rhodey is his best friend. Happy is his oldest friend. If the three of you can't get through to him what hope does the daughter he never wanted have."

"You could come to Malibu and try." 

"No. I have a job and a boyfriend, I'm happy here. For once my life doesn't revolve around Tony Stark and I am not getting sucked back in that vortex again."

"Fine. Let's go Happy." Pepper starts to make her way out the apartment but Happy doesn't make a move to leave. 

"I'm going to talk to Ace for a minute. You should go wait by the car." He says to Pepper to ease the confused look on her face. She leaves the apartment and Ace and Happy are left alone. "Hey kiddo." 

"Hey Hap."

"I told her to let you finish but she didn't listen."

"I appreciate that." 

"Are you really happy here?"

Ace nods. "Yeah I really am."

"Good."

"Can you do me a favour and make sure she doesn't tell Tony about me and Steve?"

"Tony would have an actual melt down if he finds out. I don't think she's going to tell him in his current fragile state. Plus by the time it blows over she'll have forgotten all about it."

"Thanks Hap. You know if it was you having a nervous breakdown I would come back to Malibu."

"I know you would kid." He gives Ace a hug. "I better get down there. The more I let her stew in her anger towards you the more I'm going to have to hear about it the whole way home."

"Defend me a little it will drive her crazy." Happy shook his head and chuckled. He waved at Ace as he walked out the apartment. Once he was gone Ace went into the bedroom. Steve wasn't in the shower. He was standing on the other side of the bedroom door listening. When Ace walked in he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked her. 

"I'm totally fine."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Malibu?"

"1000% sure."

"Okay." Ace had her arms around Steve's neck. She used them to pull him closer and kiss him.

"Think we can pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?" Ace pulled him in for another kiss before he pulled away.

"While you guys were talking I got called in for a mission."

"Five minutes?"

Steve shakes his head no. "I want to take my time with you."

"You're killing me."

"I'll make it up to you tonight." 

"You better." She said as she kissed him once more before they broke apart and got ready to go to work.

...

The mission kept Steve busy for a few days but when he returned he definitely made it up to Ace. She lost count of how many times she came that night, all she could think was that Dr. Erskine was her new favourite scientist. She was fast asleep in Steve's arms when her phone rang. She opened her eyes and slipped away from Steve to check the caller ID. It was Rhodey. Figuring something must have happened for him to be calling so late, she picked up the phone. 

"Rhodey?"

"Ace. I'm sorry to call you so late but I wasn't sure that Tony would think to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The terrorist attack on the Chinese Theatre, Happy was there. He's in the hospital and it's not looking very good."

"Oh my God. I have to get off the phone and find a flight."

"It's okay Ace. I had Pepper send the jet, it should be there in another couple hours." 

"Thank you, Rhodey. I should go I have to pack."

"Okay, if you need anything, I'm a phone call away."

"Okay, thank you." She hung up the phone and just let it fall in her lap. She just sat there thinking of everything she needed to get ready in order to leave. Steve had woken up when he heard her on the phone. He could hear the whole conversation with his heightened sense of hearing. He sat up next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"What can I do to help you? Do you want me to come with you?" He said to her as he rubbed her back to comfort her. 

"No. Tony is going to be there and I don't have a good excuse as to why you would be with me."

"Okay. Well then let's get you packed." Steve got up from the bed but Ace still didn't move. He turned back to her and said "Ace, everything is going to be okay." All she could do was look at him and nod.

...

Ace walked into the hospital room where Happy was lying unconscious. It took her a minute to be able to move herself closer to him, in shock still from the whole situation. Steve had packed her bag for her and drove her to the airport. Rhodey picked her when she landed and took her straight to the hospital. She hadn't cried yet, she refused to. Crying meant it was over and she still had hope. She eventually made it to his bedside and took his hand. She didn't notice Tony sitting in the corner of the room until he spoke. 

"Hi Ace." he said. 

Tony's voice woke her up from her trance and she looked at him. "What happened?" She asked.

"The Mandarin. The doctors are optimistic he'll recover. So am I, he's a fighter."

"He is. He and Pepper came to see me a few days ago."

"What? Why?"

"Pepper was worried about you. She thought that me being around would have some kind of positive impact on your mental health. I don't know where she got that idea."

"Who knows where that woman gets her ideas."

They both fall quiet after that, which is rare for Ace and Tony. Ace is still standing at Happy's bedside holding his hand. Tony pulls a chair up behind her so she can sit and still hold his hand. He then moves to leave the room. "You're leaving?" Ace asks. 

"I have to do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Tony responds and leaves the room. Ace changed the channel on the TV to the news. There were camera crews outside when she came in and she knew they were waiting for Tony. 

Sure enough they swarmed him when he walked out the door. He almost made it out without commenting but something one reporter said got to him. He then proceeded to challenge a terrorist and give out his home address on national television. All Ace could do was shake her head. 

A few minutes later Ace's phone rang. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone but when she saw the caller ID a small smile tugged at her lips. 

"Hi baby."

"Hey doll." Steve replied on the other end of the line. 

"Did you catch Tony's performance on the news?"

"No I did not."

"Well they will likely be replaying it 100 times in the next 24 hours so I'm sure you will see it."

"How's Happy."

"Tony said the doctors are optimistic, but I won't believe it until I hear it from them."

"Don't give them a hard time. They are just doing their jobs."

"Who said anything about giving them a hard time?"

"I know you Ace."

"I'll be on my best behaviour I promise." 

"Did you get a hotel? You need to get some sleep."

"I was going to stay at Tony's but he gave his address to a terrorist on national TV, so that's out."

"I know you are trying to distract me from worrying about you with Tony's outrageous behaviour. It didn't work. Just promise me you will take care of yourself."

"I promise."

"Call me if you need me."

"I will. I miss you." 

"I miss you too."

...

Ace was still at Happy's bedside. She was sitting in the same chair and had fallen asleep with her head resting on the bed. She started to stir when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she heard a familiar voice. 

"Ace?"

"Steve?" Ace said when she turned to look at the man who had his hand on her shoulder. As soon as she registered it was in fact Steve standing in the room with her she leapt to her feet and threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled away from him only far enough to look at his face. 

"Pepper called me. She said she couldn't get a hold of you."

"Why is Pepper trying to get a hold of me?"

"Have you been watching the news?"

"No, the nurse said that Tony told her he liked Downton Abbey so I switched it back. Then I must have fallen asleep. My phone must have died. What happened?"

"The Mandarin attacked Tony's house. It's gone. He flew off somewhere in his suit. Pepper doesn't know where he is but she said he's safe and she's safe. I figured if Tony wasn't here, it was probably okay for me to come down."

"That is a lot of info to take in." 

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Just now you woke me up."

"Ace that doesn't count you were at a 90 degree angle. I got a hotel room for us. Come and get a few hours of sleep. Then you can come back fresh. Happy would want you to take care of yourself."

Ace just looked at him and thought about it for a moment. He was right, Happy would be mad at her if she didn't go. So she nodded and disentangled herself from Steve. As he went to the corner of the room to get her bag she went back to Happy's bedside and said a quiet see you later. Steve put his arm around her and they left the hospital together. 

...

Ace woke up in Steve's hotel room to him gently nudging her awake and her phone ringing. 

"It's Rhodey. I would answer it but I'm not supposed to be with you." He said as he handed her the phone. 

"Thank you." Ace said as she took it from him. "Rhodey?"

"Ace! Can you get the feed from the Iron Patriot suit like you can Iron Man?" Rhodey said on the other end of the line.

"That suit is government property Colonel Rhodes. It would be illegal for me to hack into it."

"Off the books Ace."

"Of course I can." She turns towards Steve. "Babe, did you grab my laptop from the hospital?"

Rhodey heard that. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one. I picked up a hot doctor at the hospital. I swear it's like Grey's Anatomy over there." She lied as Steve brought her her computer. She started firing it up to retrieve the Iron Patriot feed. 

"What does Steve think about that?" Rhodey called her out whispering since Tony was just out of ear shot. 

"Pepper told you! Don't tell Tony."

"What do you think I have a death wish. Of course I'm not going to tell him. That distinct pleasure is all yours." 

Just then the feed came up. The Iron Patriot was on Air Force One. Ace was confused. "Rhodes are you in the suit?"

"No I am not that's the problem. Where is it?" 

Once Ace told Rhodey where the suit was he hung up. She was only able to watch as it all went down. She managed to get the feeds from Tony's other suits when he brought them online. Ace and Steve were glued to the screen as they watched Tony and Rhodey battle some strange healing fire people. They had no idea what was going on and Tony wouldn't let Ace help. When it was all over Tony destroyed the suits causing Ace to lose feed one by one. Before Ace could freak out Steve's phone started ringing. It was the hospital, Happy was awake.

...

Ace ran into the hospital room and wrapped her arms around Happy. He winced it a little, but hugged her back. "Take it easy there kiddo." 

Ace backed off a bit and just stood next to the bed. Steve had entered the room behind her and was standing at the door. 

"Where's Tony?" Happy asked Ace.

"Miami? It's a long story that I don't have details for he'll have to tell you all about it once he is back."

"You and your boy toy there better get gone before he comes back." 

"You sure you are going to be okay without me?"

"Yes, Ace. I will. And you." He said pointing at Steve. "You better take good care of this girl because if you don't it will be me you have to deal with, not Tony."

"Understood." Steve replied as he made his way towards Ace and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I promise I will take very good care of her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter as Ace wasn't really involved with the events of Iron Man 3. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I love getting comments so please let me know what you think. And don't worry Ace and Steve's relationship isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows I just thought I would give them one chapter of pure joy before I threw a wrench in things.


	5. Wholesome and a Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing and it was getting very long. Part 1 of 2
> 
> Je vais juste devoir vérifier cela. - I will just have to check that

It was so early the sun wasn't even up yet and Ace was awake. Her seemingly perfect boyfriend of two years, Steve Rogers, had woken her up getting ready for the day. 

"Babe, what are you doing up so early?" Ace asked him.

"I'm going for a run, like I do every morning." Steve said.

"Why? You were scientifically engineered to have the perfect body. You don't need to work out."

"I like it."

"Wait, you run every morning."

"Yeah, usually me leaving doesn't wake you up. I can get out, run for half an hour and get back in bed with you before you wake up." He made his way to the bed to a stunned Ace and gave her a quick kiss to ease her shock.

"You know if I wake up this early in the morning, I find other things to do."

"Oh yeah, like what?" said Steve genuinely curious.

"You." Ace said with a wink.

"Why don't you come with me? It would be fun to do something together."

"Or you could get back in this bed and we can do other fun things together."

"How about we do that after we run?"

"Fine."

"Really?" Steve said excitedly.

"Yes." She gets out of bed and kisses him as she goes to the bathroom to change into her running clothes. 

...

Going running with Steve Rogers was a terrible idea. They didn't really run together since Steve was a super soldier so he just kept running past her. By the time she got to their finish spot Steve was talking to the other guy that was running in the park. 

"My girlfriend has been helping me adjust as well." She overheard Steve say as she made her way over to the boys. 

"I'm never going running again and I hate you." Ace said to Steve when she stood next to him. 

"Sam this is Ace, my girlfriend. Ace, this is Sam, he works down at the VA. We were talking about how hard it is to adjust to life in the real world after coming back." Steve said

"Steve said you've been helping him adjust?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I taught him how to use a cell phone and the internet. Plus some other things." she said with a wink. "The other stuff I don't really have all that much experience with. I was in the Army for a very short amount of time."

"I didn't know you were in the Army." Steve said to Ace a little confused.

"Wait, Ace Hardy?" Sam asked.

Ace had to take a pause at the use of her old name. "Yup, that's me but it's Ace Stark now, long story."

As if answering Ace's prayers to end the conversation Steve's phone went off. It was a mission alert and Natasha was on her way to pick him up. They said their goodbyes to Sam and when they were alone Ace turned to Steve. 

"I should make myself scarce before Nat gets here." she said.

"Would it really be so bad if she found out? She wouldn't tell Tony." 

"The more people know about us, the more they will talk about us and the bigger chance Tony has of overhearing. I'll talk to you on the mission." 

"Okay. " he says sounding slightly disappointed. Ace gives him a quick peck before running off in the direction of their apartment building.

...

Steve was on the jet with Natasha and the S.T.R.I.K.E. team ready for the mission. Rumlow was still setting up for his briefing and Ace wasn't on comms yet. Steve felt this was his opportunity to get some answers.

"Did any of you guys know that Ace was in the Army?" Steve asked the guys casually.

"Wait, Ace is Ace Hardy isn't she?" One of the guys responded. 

"Wow, that makes her so much hotter than I already thought she was." Another guy said.

Steve regretted asking the question now, Ace was probably going to be mad. However he now needed to know why she was so infamous. "What do you mean it makes her hotter?" he asked.

"Ace was sleeping with all the guys on her team. They all found out and then she 'quit'." replied the guy that made the comment.

"It was only four guys and Ace was a very promising sniper. The army lost out because some guys were to sensitive to deal with the fact that women can sleep around too." Natasha came to Ace's defence. 

Steve didn't know what to feel. Then Ace's voice came over his comms. "Alright boys and Nat what do we have on the docket today?" 

"Hello Miss Hardy." said the guy Steve was talking to. 

"Shit." Ace responded. Steve wanted to scold her for her language but knew he was already in hot water. "How did you find out?"

"Cap was asking if we knew you were in the army. There are only so many Aces in the world." 

Ace was pissed. She couldn't yell at Steve on comms because he was Captain America and also everyone would find out that they're together. "Alright, you get one question. You ask your one question, I answer it, and then we continue with the mission and never speak of it again. And if you think I'm not serious about never speaking of it again just know that I am the one that makes sure you have guns that work."

Before anyone could speak the same guy blurted out "Did you have a threesome?"

"No. Now can we get on with the mission. Rumlow the floor is yours."

Rumlow explained the mission, pirates had taken over a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship and the team was to take it back and free the hostages. When Rumlow was finished his briefing, Steve laid out the plan of attack and everyone went to finish suiting up before approaching the drop zone. Natasha used this time to question Steve on his personal life. Giving him suggestions on girls he could ask out. Ace hated when she did that, she knew Nat would stop if she knew they were together, but Ace still wasn't ready for everyone to know. 

When they reach the drop point, Steve jumped out of the jet without a parachute and landed in the water. He climbed on to the deck unnoticed and took out almost all the pirates on the upper level before anyone else on the team landed on the ship. Ace was finding it really hard to be mad at him when he did sexy shit like that. The rest of the mission went off without a hitch, except for Steve finding Nat downloading files from the ship. That wasn't part of the mission at least not part he was told about. 

When the team returned back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Ace was waiting for Steve. 

"Captain Rogers, can I speak with you? We need to discuss your weaponry, I think something malfunctioned."

"Of course." Steve replied. Ace lead him into an empty conference room nearby locked the door and drew the shades. She then walked over to Steve and got in his face.

"You asked them if they knew I was in the army. If you wanted to know more, why wouldn't you just ask me?"

"I didn't know it would be a big deal Ace. I thought you left because Tony pulled you out to work with him or something. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not exactly part of my life that I'm proud of. It's half the reason I changed my name, the other half was to piss Tony off at least I succeeded at that." 

"Ace, why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked again sensing there was something she wasn't telling him. 

"I didn't want you to think I was too slutty for you." 

"Ace you're not slutty."

"I'm a little slutty."

"No, you're not. I knew you were more experienced in that department than me, but I don't care. It doesn't matter to me who you slept with, as long as I'm the only one you are currently sleeping with."

Ace smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, you are more than enough for me Captain." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss, then another one, Steve then deepens the kiss a little more. They come up for air for a moment and Steve starts leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "You know it was really hard to stay mad at you on that mission."

Steve pauses his work on her neck. "Why was that?" he said before picking up where he left off.

"It was really sexy when you jumped out of the jet without a parachute and took out all those guys. And then when you spoke French I'm pretty sure I ruined my panties."

"Je vais juste devoir vérifier cela." Steve said as he picked up both her legs to wrap them around his waist. He carried her further into the room and set her down on the conference table. As he did that Ace was kissing him passionately and continued to do as his hand found it's way up her pencil skirt to find her soaked panties. "Yeah these are definitely ruined." he said, and with one swift movement he ripped then off.

Ace gasped as the cool air reached her heated core. Steve started leaving kisses down her body as he shifted her skirt up to give him easier access. He got on his knees and before Ace could register what was happening he licked from her entrance to her clit. Ace moaned but bit her lip to muffle the sound, she didn't want anyone to hear something and come investigate. Little did she know that a certain red-headed spy had come looking for Steve and saw more than she bargained for through the slats of the blinds. She simply chuckled to herself and walked away, she was just happy Steve wasn't a virgin. 

Ace was quickly approaching her orgasm, Steve could work some magic with that tongue of his. Her fingers had made their way to his hair at some point, but now she used them to pull his head up from between her legs. "Babe this is amazing but I need you inside me. We can't be gone for too long or people might come looking for us." Steve just nodded and stood up. He unzipped the fly of his tact pants and pulled out his hard cock. Ace loved when he fucked her with his uniform still on. He wasted no time thrusting into hard and fast the way she liked it. It took everything in Ace not to scream out in pleasure. Soon they both fell over the edge and Ace had to bite her lip again to stay quiet. 

They stayed still for a minute before getting up to right their clothes. Steve put Ace's ruined underwear in one of his pockets as Ace's outfit didn't have any. They shared one last quick kiss before opening the door to the conference room and making their way into the hall. 

"Well everything should be working properly for you now Captain." 

"Thank you Agent Stark." Then they both walked away in opposite directions with little smirks on their faces.

...

Ace arrived at Steve's apartment and he was in the living room reading a book. She stopped in the kitchen to throw out her coffee cup before heading over to greet him. When she did so she noticed a familiar nursing home visitor's pass in the trash. She gave Steve a kiss and sat next to him on the couch. 

"I saw you leaving headquarters. What did you do today?" Ace asked him nonchalantly.

"I went to the Smithsonian and then went to see that guy Sam from our run down at the VA. He's doing a lot of great stuff over there."

"That's nice. That's all you did today?"

"You saw the visitor's pass didn't you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"You look so sad and disappointed every time I mention going to see her so I figured I would spare you the hurt."

"It's never fun hearing your boyfriend is visiting the love of his life, but I also don't really see a 90 year old woman with dementia as a threat to our relationship. Except when you are lying about her."

"I didn't lie. I just left out information,"

"Speaking of leaving out information. How did your talk go with Fury?"

"How about I take you out to dinner and tell you all about it?"

"Is this to make up for not telling me about visiting Peggy, and going to the Smithsonian exhibit without me?"

"Yes."

"Then absolutely." 

...

At dinner Steve explained to Ace about Project Insight, helicarriers that will detect and stop threats before they happen. He explained how he had reservations about it and Fury didn't seem to care, which was giving him second thoughts about S.H.I.E.L.D. Ace reassured him and told him to take his mind off things. This lead to them splitting a bottle of wine. Steve is unaffected by alcohol but Ace was a little tipsy. This was definitely evident when they arrived back at their building. Steve was helping Ace up the stairs. 

"How many glasses of wine did you have at dinner?"

"Enough that I am feeling very good right now. Bit not so much that you should feel guilty for taking advantage of me. You definitely should take advantage though because there are all kinds of dirty things I want to do to you tonight." Ace said with a little growl. Steve didn't acknowledge her comment as they were now at their floor and their neighbour Kate was coming out of her apartment. She totally heard what Ace said. 

"She's drunk." Steve explained.

"I am not. I'm tipsy. You know like Erry Body In the Club Getting Tipsy." Ace rapped the last part like the J-Kwon song, and danced. 

"Yes definitely not drunk. I think you guys left your stereo on." Kate said as she went downstairs with her laundry. Steve and Ace both looked at each other confused. Ace was almost immediately feeling very sober. They had not been listening to music before they left. Especially not the 1940s music that could be heard playing, Ace wouldn't listen to it with Steve since he refused to dance with her to it. 

On high alert Steve and Ace went next door to Ace's apartment. They went out the window and scaled the ledge to get into the window of Steve's apartment. He argued with her about coming with him. She insisted that she could hold her own. Once they were in the window they snuck around the corner to the living room where the music was coming from. There sat an injured Nick Fury. Ace stayed hidden behind the corner not want Fury to see her with Steve. 

"Ace, I know you're there. You can come out too." Fury said. Ace came out to stand beside Steve. He tried to turn the light on but Fury turned it off again. He then started spouting off this weird story about how his wife had kicked him out while typing on his phone to them. Fury told them on his phone that there were ears everywhere, S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised and the only people that knew were the three of them. Then gunshots came through the wall and hit Fury. Steve grabbed Ace taking her to the ground. They both stayed low and dragged an injured Fury away from the window and into the kitchen. Fury gave Steve a flash drive and told them not to trust anyone before he passed out. That's when Kate busted through door revealing she was Agent 13, assigned to protect Steve by Fury. Kate called for EMTs while Ace was trying to control the bleeding with some kitchen towels. Steve caught a glimpse of the shooter and ran after him. 

...

Steve lost the shooter and when he returned they were loading Fury into the ambulance. Now they were at the hospital watching from the gallery as the doctors operated on Fury. Steve was at the window when Natasha arrived, Maria Hill was there as well. Natasha asked about the shooter and Steve and Maria filled in the details. The more they told Nat about the shooter the whiter she seemed to turn. Ace was sitting in the corner of the room she was squeamish around medical things. Steve went to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Steve whispered. 

"Yeah. I'm just processing. Plus, I'm a Stark so I'm worried about all the wrong things." She whispered back.

"Like what?"

"Like if your apartment is bugged and there was an agent living next door, then people probably know about us."

"Ace, really?"

"What I told you I was worried about the wrong thing." 

"What are you two love birds whispering about back there?" Natasha said to them. 

"See Nat knows." Ace said.

"Wait. You knew I was with Ace yet you were still trying to set me up with other girls?" Steve asked Nat.

"I only found out when I saw you guys screwing in the conference room after our last mission." Nat answered. 

Steve shot Ace a pointed look. "I regret nothing." she said. 

Then Fury's heart monitor made that sustained beep that none of them wanted to hear. The doctors tried to get his heart started again but were unsuccessful. They called his time of death 1:03 am. 

...

Ace sat in the hallway while Natasha and Steve said their final goodbyes to Fury. When they came out of the room Natasha asked Steve why Fury was in his apartment. Steve lied and said he didn't know. Rumlow interrupted to adamantly tell him that they wanted him back at S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Ace pulled Steve aside and started rooting through her purse. She pulled out a small case and opened to reveal what looked like 2 flesh coloured stickers inside. She took one of the stickers and placed it in a precise spot behind Steve's ear and took the other one and put it behind her ear. 

"What is that?" Steve asked her.

"It will let us communicate while you are at S.H.I.E.L.D." Ace explained.

"What is it connected to?"

"Baby, I love you but you probably wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you."

"That's fair, they aren't connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. are they?"

"No they are off the grid. I've been working on them for a while figured they might come in handy one day. I also have a contact lens camera but I don't think we will be able to get it in without them noticing. It's fine though I'll just access the S.H.I.E.L.D. security feed."

"Okay. I'll meet you back here when I get out." 

"Okay, be careful." She said and gave him a quick peck. 

"You too." he said as he left with Rumlow. On his way out he put the flash drive in the vending machine so it wouldn't be on him when he went to S.H.I.E.L.D.

...

Ace was still working on getting the S.H.I.E.L.D. security feed up on her computer but was listening in while Steve was talking with Alexandre Pierce. Pierce was explaining to Steve his theory on Fury hiring the pirates to steal S.H.I.E.L.D. intel and sell it. The sale going sour being the reason he was killed. Neither Ace or Steve were convinced. In the end Steve told Pierce simply that Fury told him not to trust anyone. He left with a thinly veiled threat from Pierce.

"Do you think I played that right?" Steve asked Ace as soon as he was alone in the hallway. 

"Yeah. You are a terrible liar so honesty was definitely your best move there. A ha!" Ace exclaimed. 

"What?"

"I got the security feed. I can see you getting on the elevator. Damn your butt looks good in those pants."

"Ace can you be serious for a moment please." Steve said as Rumlow and members of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team got on the elevator. 

Ace was quiet as she was watching the situation. More people were getting on the elevator and they all seemed to be getting ready for something to happen. 

"Steve, I hope you are seeing what I'm seeing, they are gearing up for something." Ace said to Steve. He simply did a subtle nod to signal to her that he knew what was happening. 

Steve asked the men in the elevator if they wanted to get out and then the attack began. Ace just watched as Steve fought 10 guys in the elevator while a magnetic hand cuff was attached to his arm. Once the guys were down he used his shield to break off the cuff. 

"Babe that was really sexy I'm not going to lie." Ace said "But watch out when you get off the elevator ..." Before Ace could finish her thought the elevator doors opened and a whole team of guys with guns was coming after Steve. He thought fast and used his Shield to cut the elevator wires causing it to drop. The emergency break caused the elevator to stop between floors. Steve pulled the door open but shut it again once he saw there were more guys coming. 

"Ace, is there a floor that doesn't have a squad of guys with guns?" Steve asks

"It doesn't look like it. I can see you looking outside Steve, I don't like where your thought process is taking you." Ace replied

"Here goes nothing." He said as he jumped out of the window and landed on his shield in the lobby. 

"They weren't expecting you to make it down that fast. You should be clear to the garage." Ace instructed him and he made his way to the garage to get his bike. 

Steve not only managed to escape on his bike but also take out a plane in the process. Ace was thoroughly impressed, she started packing up her stuff and waited for Steve to come back to the hospital. 

...

Steve arrived back at the hospital and him and Ace went to the vending machine where he had left the flash drive. Steve's eyes went wide with panic when he realized it was gone. Natasha came up behind them chewing the bubble gum Steve had hid the flash drive behind. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the closest empty room. Not really knowing what to do Ace followed. 

Steve started to question Natasha. She wouldn't tell him where the flash drive was and claimed she didn't know what was on it. Steve didn't know if he could trust her until she said she knew who killed Fury. She told them about the Winter Soldier. He was an assassin who had been credited with kills for the past 50 years. Steve didn't buy it until she told the story of her run in with him and how he shot a man through her with the same bullet used to kill Fury. It was then Natasha pulled the flash drive out of her pocket. 

Steve told Natasha not to move and pulled Ace to the other side of the room. "So do we trust her?" he asked Ace.

"Well she's not going to give us the drive. Even if she did we kind of need her. I know a lot about computer things but I'm not a spy. And you are definitely not a spy."

"Okay that is the second crack you have made today about me being a bad liar."

"Babe. The fact that you are bad at lying is my favourite thing about you. That and your dick."

"Really Ace, that's your favourite thing about me."

"Of course not ... maybe a little ... I love you." She tried to recover with a big cheesy smile and puppy dog eyes. 

"I love you, too." he said and walked back over to Natasha. They needed to get out of the hospital, S.H.I.E.L.D. was definitely looking for them. 

...

The first thing they did was find some plain clothes for Nat and Steve. Ace was able to put the contact lens camera in Steve's eye and had another communicator sticker for Nat. They dressed Nat and Steve like hipsters, complete with a pair of glasses for Steve. Nat was getting changed leaving Ace and Steve alone. Ace was fiddling with something on her computer. Steve came up behind and put his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the side of the head. 

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this." he said to her. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Yeah, you want to be on the run with a terrible liar?"

"Being a bad liar isn't a bad thing. It means you're honest and stand by everything that you do. Which are just a few of the countless amazing attributes you have that made me fall in love with you."

"Is one of those attributes my dick."

"I mean I don't hate it."

Steve chuckled and kissed her on the head and neck a few times before Natasha cut in. 

"If you two love birds can keep it in your pants for a minute, we have stuff to do." She said sounding slightly annoyed. 

The three of them went to the nearest mall. While Steve and Natasha went to the Apple Store, Ace sat by the fountain with her computer. She had hacked into the mall's security cameras and was watching to see if there were any agents were around. As Natasha and Steve worked on tracing where the program on the drive came from a salesman came up to talk to them. Nat covered by saying they were getting married and looking at honeymoon destinations. This made Ace and Steve very uncomfortable. Once they had the location Ace saw Rumlow and the S.T.R.I.K.E. team enter the mall.

"Guys, Rumlow is here, time to get this show on the road." Ace told them. 

Nat and Steve made there way out of the store. They were able to dodge most of the agents but Rumlow was coming up the escalator as they were going down. Natasha told Steve to kiss her because public displays of affection make people uncomfortable and look away. Steve protested but Nat grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. They successfully made it past Rumlow and to the parking lot where Ace was waiting having hot wired a getaway car. 

"Stark's little princess knows how to steal a car. Colour me impressed." Natasha said as she got in the passenger seat of the truck. Steve got in the driver's seat while Ace climbed into the back seat. 

"You kissed my boyfriend Nat, you don't get to call me Princess too." 

"Boyfriend? I thought you two were just fucking." Nat said surprised. 

"Steve doesn't like the term fucking." Ace emphasized the swear word and giggled slightly when she saw him flinch. "What we have is more than that. We've been dating since the battle in New York."

"Wow. If it has been that long why are you guys still keeping it a secret?" Nat asked.

"Ask Ace." Steve replied sounding slightly bitter.

"I don't want Tony to find out." 

"Why not?"

"When I was six my mom got really sick. She couldn't work and the medical bills were piling up so her idea of raising me on her own without Tony even knowing went completely out the window. He paid her ridiculous amounts of child support in exchange for not telling anyone about me. He paid for me to go to the best private school but I was only there for about a year before she died and suddenly I was Tony's responsibility. He dealt with it by sending me to boarding school, where I learned to act out to get attention. Then when I was 12 I blew up the chemistry lab at school, because I was bored. That's when Tony realized I was a genius and had me homeschooled until I could pass the SAT and go to MIT. Long story short everything in my life for a very long time revolved around doing things just to piss Tony off. Me being with Steve will very much piss him off. I just don't want him to cheapen our relationship by accusing me of crying for attention once again. No matter what I say he's not going to believe that's not about him because in his world everything is about him. I'm just trying to delay the backlash for as long as possible."

"Fair enough." Natasha responded pausing for a moment before changing the subject slightly. "You know for a guy who seems so wholesome, you are a pretty good kisser."

"Oh that tongue does some other things pretty well too." Ace chimes in. 

"Ace!" Steve scolds her as he turns red with embarrassment.

"Steve it's not 1945 anymore. We can talk about sex." Ace replied. 

"I saw you going to town on her in the conference room Rogers. We have no secrets anymore. Was he a virgin when you guys first hooked up? I always wondered."

"Surprisingly no." 

"Surprisingly?" Steve said a little offended. 

"Babe, not because you are bad. You are SO good. You are just so wholesome. You flinch every time I say a swear word." 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Steve said clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation has taken. He turned on the radio. Nat and Ace just looked at each other and thought it best not to say anything more. 

...

They arrived at the coordinates just as the sun was setting. The program originated from Camp Lehigh, an abandoned army base. Steve said it was where he was trained back in the 40s. They wandered around the base. Nat was looking for clues. Steve was looking around. He had a look on his face, Ace couldn't decide whether it was nostalgia or sadness. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, just a lot of memories."

Nat interrupted their moment to tell them that she was finding nothing. That's when Steve noticed that one of the buildings was not where it was supposed to be. Steve got the door open and they went inside. There was a large S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the wall. This must have been where S.H.I.E.L.D. started. They continued to walk around and went into another room where there were pictures on the wall. Natasha recognized the one of Howard Stark, she then asked who the girl was. Ace and Steve both knew it was Peggy Carter, Steve's one that got away. Steve ignored Nat's question and kept walking, Nat followed after him. Ace stayed for a moment to look at the picture. Even though the woman was now in her 90s, had dementia, and was living in a home, Ace couldn't help but feel that she was competing with her. She shook it off, nudged the photo so it was crooked and followed after the other two. 

They found a secret door that housed an elevator. Nat used a device to figure out the key code and the three of them got on the elevator to see where it went. It took them to a room full of really old computers. That's when Nat noticed a USB reader on the desk that looked more modern than everything else. She plugged the drive into the reader and the computers came whirring to life. The screen in front of them said initiate system and Nat typed in yes and made a War Games reference. Ace chuckled but Steve was not amused. A face appeared on the screen and a voice said each of their names and years of birth. It wasn't a recording. Steve recognized him as Dr. Zola a German scientist that worked for the Red Skull when Steve defeated him in 1945.

Zola went on to explain that his mind was uploaded into databanks in the 70s by S.H.I.E.L.D. and that Hydra was very much still a thing. They had been growing inside S.H.I.E.L.D. and secretly pushing their agenda. They had killed Ace's grandparents and Fury to keep hidden. The drive had something to do with an algorithm Zola wrote for Project Insight, but before Zola could tell them what it did the doors in the room closed and there was a missile headed straight for them. Zola had been stalling. They had 30 seconds. 

Steve pulled one of the grates up from the ground, grabbed Ace and Natasha and got in, using his shield to keep the debris from falling on them. When the dust settled Steve pushed the debris from on top of them. Ace and Natasha were both unconscious, but Natasha started to stir as Steve lifted Ace. He carried Ace out and back to the car as Nat followed quickly behind. They managed to make it out without being caught by the S.H.I.E.L.D. planes that were circling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did pause the movie to count the number of guys in the elevator.


End file.
